What The Tides Bring
by KairiHeartstone
Summary: Hadyn, a strange girl from a small Viking island, washes up on the shores of Berk. Toothless and Hiccup find her and bring her to the village to meet the gang. Astrid seems to not like her, but maybe that'll change. Snotlout tries (but fails epically) to flirt with her. Hiccup/Hadyn pairing, starting with friendship, then blooming into something more
1. New Place, New People

Acid green orbs staring at me in confusion. That's the first thing I noticed when I woke up. The second thing I noticed was that the orbs belonged to a dragon. I scrambled up to my feet and slowly backed away from the dragon, my hand inching its way up to my dagger… only to realize that it wasn't in its' holster. I quickly patted all over my body, hunting for the small weapon. "Toothless! Where are you bud?" a males voice calls from a distance. Scanning the area to find the source of the voice, my eyes fall on a young teenager. "Ah, there you are Toothless… Oh, uh, hey there," the boy said, giving a small awkward wave. My eyes darted back and forth between the boy and the dragon.

"Y-you, uh… you know this dragon?!" I ask as I continued to walk backwards. The brunette boy nods and says, "This is Toothless… he's my dragon. I trained him." I'm pretty sure that was gloating I heard… Wait… "You, trained this dragon?" I question, noticing how small the boy was. The boy walks over to the dragon he calls 'Toothless.' After scratching behind the dragons' ears, the boy looks at me. "You think an untrained dragon would be this behaved?" He asks, sarcasm leaking into his voice. I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry, I'm just a little lost and confused… Can you tell me where I'm at?"

"You have landed on the island of Berk, twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery," he says solemnly, and then he holds out his hand, "My name is Hiccup. What's yours?" I smile and take his hand in my own. "My names' Hadyn," I say. Hiccup looks at me strangely. "Hadyn? That's a bit of a weird name," he says with a laugh. I give him a look, as if to say _really now? _"Oh, and like Hiccup's not?" I ask. Hiccup shrugs and says, "Ah, well here on Berk it's normal for children to have odd names. Legends say that strange names are for frightening of gnomes and trolls. I think the only one with a 'normal' name here is Astrid."

"Yeah, I guess that's a pretty normal name. You see where I'm from; names have a meaning behind them. Mine means 'fire' and my mother's… hers' meant 'fierce'," I said quietly, looking away from Hiccup. Although I didn't see it, I could feel his questioning gaze. Taking a deep breath, I look back up at him and place a smile on my face. "So, anyways… are you gonna just stand there, or are you going to take me to where ever the people of this island live so I can meet them?" I ask sarcastically. Hiccup seems surprised about my sudden mood change, but doesn't question anything. Instead, he looks at his dragon and says, "Well, I would love to, but Toothless here has to trust you before you can ride him."

"Okay, what do I do?" I ask, slowly approaching Toothless.

Hiccup walks in front of Toothless and holds his hand in front of his face. "You have to show that you trust him as well. To do that, hold your hand out in front of him like this. This shows him that you're not afraid," Hiccup says, "and if he presses his nose against your hand, it means he trusts you back."

Following Hiccups' example, I held out my hand. Toothless looks at my hand, then at me and finally at Hiccup. Hiccup gives an encouraging nod to the dragon. Looking back at me, Toothless closes his eyes and presses his nose against my hand. I release a breath that I was unknowingly holding and Toothless re-opens his eyes. I run my hand up his nose and he gives a pleasant purr. "Wow that went a lot easier for you than it did for me on my first try," Hiccup says then turns to Toothless, "since when did you become so trust worthy?" Toothless grumbles at Hiccup in response. As Hiccup mounted Toothless, I noticed his prosthetic. "Um, Hiccup… if you don't mind me asking… What happened to your… uh leg?" I ask. Hiccup glances down towards his prosthetic and scratches the back of his neck. "Ah, well… I lost it while I was battling the Green Death, which was basically the ruler of the dragon… After defeating it, it exploded; I got caught in the explosion and fainted. When I woke up, dragons were friends on Berk, Toothless was in my house and my leg was missing," he says, meeting my eyes once again.

I didn't really know what to say, so an awkward silence fell over us. Hiccup puffed out one of his cheeks and looked away again. "So, I uh, guess we should probably start heading to the uh, village," I say, finally breaking the silence. "Yeah, you're right, we should," Hiccup agrees, "hop on and let's get going." I walk over to Hiccup and Toothless, the former giving me a hand up onto the later. Once I got situated with my arms locked firmly around his waist, Hiccup moved his left leg to adjust Toothless' prosthetic so they could take off. A small nudge from Hiccup is all that the dragon needs to take off.

As soon as Toothless had leveled out, I took in the surroundings. The sun was dipping into the western horizon, turning the clouds from white to orange, pink and red. I remove one of my hands from Hiccups' waist and lift it up to the clouds. My hand grazes the bottom, causing the cloud to swirl around my hand. Soon I have both hands reaching up to the sky, fingers combing through the clouds. Suddenly, Toothless does a spin that causes me to laugh and wrap my arms back around Hiccup. I could feel Hiccup stiffen, but I thought nothing of it. Before I could say anything, a small village appeared. "Here we are my village. Let's go meet the others," Hiccup says as he shifted his foot to change Toothless' direction.

When Toothless lands in the middle of the town, Hiccup and I jump off. A few teenagers approach us. Two of them had long blonde braids and appeared to be twins' one boy and one girl, another one was a boy with dark hair and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face, and then there was a chubby blonde kid who was clutching a book to his chest. At the very end of the group there was a blonde girl that was leaner than the others, but not scrawny. She was by far the prettiest of the group. "Hiccup, you're back… Oh, who's this?" the pretty girl asks. "Ah, Astrid, this is Hadyn. Toothless and I found her passed out on the beach not too far from here," Hiccup explains. Astrid looks at me with accusing blue eyes.

"So you just bring a random outsider to the village. Yeah, cause that's really smart Hiccup. Remember Heather, Hiccup? She was just an 'innocent' outsider… that is, until she ran off to Alvin to tell him all our secrets!" Astrid practically explodes on Hiccup while the others just stood there. They appear to be used to her explosions. "Astrid, calm down. She's not like Heather. Toothless trust Hadyn and I trust her too," Hiccup says.

"Didn't Toothless trust Heather as well?" Astrid asks judgingly.

"No, actually, he trusted her about as much you did. Now, would you like to let me finish introducing her to everyone, or are you not done accusing her about something she didn't do?" He asks, glaring at Astrid.

Astrid just stood there. "By all means, introduce her to them. Don't let me get in your way," She says before storming off. Hiccup turns to me with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about her. She just…"

"Doesn't trust outsiders?" I offered

"Yeah, that," Hiccup says, "But anyways, time for the introductions…" he wave is hand towards the others. Pointing to the twins, he says, "Those are the twins, Ruffnut is the girl and Tuffnut is the boy," then pointing to the dark haired boy, "That's my cousin Snotlout, he's a big flirt with girls, so I'd be careful around him," as if to prove Hiccups point, Snotlout winks in my direction and I roll my eyes. Hiccup continues with the introductions pointing to the last boy, "and that's Fishlegs. He knows almost everything about dragons there is to know." I wave at them and say, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Hadyn, as you all know. I hope you all accept me here… I really don't have anywhere else to go…"

Snotlout walks up to me and slings his arm around my shoulder. "You can stay with me _anytime_ you want," he says. I take his wrist and hold in my hand for a moment. "I appreciate the offer, but," I say, and then in one fluid movement, I flipped Snotlout onto his back, "I would much rather stay in a house that doesn't contain a pedophile." I smile sweetly at him before moving so he could pick himself up. Ruffnut elbowed Fishlegs in the ribs and says, "I like her, she's tuff. What do you think?" Fishlegs just nods in agreement. "Well, I would offer you a bed at my place, but my parents aren't too good with newcomers," Fishlegs says apologetically. Ruff and Tuff just start a fistfight about what room I would stay in. Sighing, I look at Hiccup.

"Is there any way that I could stay at your place?" I ask. Hiccup shrugs and looks at Toothless and ask, "What do you say bud? Up for a new house mate?" Toothless moves his head in what seemed like a nod. Hiccup looks back at me smiling. "Well, looks like it's in the clear. I'll lead you to my place," he says and starts walking up a path. Catching up with him, I ask "Wait, what about your parents?" Hiccup heaves a depressing sigh. "My mom… she's dead and my dad, well he's hardly ever here, so it doesn't really matter," he says and looks away. I look down, suddenly finding my hands interesting. "I'm sorry… for asking I mean," I say, my voice barely louder than a whisper. "Hey, don't worry about it, it's fine," he says, "well, here we are!"

The house we were in front of was bigger than the rest and had a sense of power to it. Hiccup walks through the door with me following. "Whoa, this place is big…" I say, looking around the room, noticing the two chairs by the fireplace and the small dinner table. There was a lot of empty space left, enough that a dragon could fit in there. But I guess I can understand that, considering Toothless fit in the room comfortably. "Yeah, well I guess the people thought that the chief and his son ought to have a lot of room," Hiccup says, leading me upstairs. _Wait, you're the chiefs' son? But you're so small…_

"Well, this is my room. I have a few extra blankets, and you can make a pallet on the floor uhh, over there," he says, pointing to an area to the left of his bed. Taking the blankets from his hand, I walk over to where he pointed and set up a small pallet. "Uh, this is gonna sound awkward, but do you have any clothing that I could wear to sleep in?" I ask. Hiccup looks through his dresser, pulls out a green tee-shirt, a pair of black leggings and tosses them to me. "There's a spare room downstairs. You can change down there."

~~Ten minutes later~~

My thoughts strayed to my old home as I lay on my pallet. _They banned me from there, they don't want me cause I'm different. That's why they killed mother. Cause she was different, she didn't want to follow the rules of the Vikings. All she wanted more than anything was to change the way we were, to make an alliance between the clans… and they killed her… _I sigh and let silent tears steam down my face. _I'm glad I was banned. I thank whatever gods that helped me get through the storm and to this island without dying. This will be my home now._ I let my thoughts disperse as sleep took over my mind and I dived into the pleasant and dreamless darkness.


	2. Start of A New Life

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! And it's really super long to make up for the suckishly short first chapter. So, I should have mentioned this earlier, but there will be some Point of View (P.o.V.) changing going on between Hiccup and Hadyn (Hehehe I like the way that sounds X3...). About the Gobbers' diolouge, it's only written the way it is because I personally think that Gobbers' accent is WAY thicker than Stoics. Sorry if it's hard to understand, and if you have any pointers on how to make it sound, I dunno, more Gobber-ish... Well I'm all ears. You know what sucks? I can't use symbols in my writing on this sight. I really wanted to use them to show how the people of Berk write... But I can't :(. Oh well. Enjoy the**_** story! ****_And this is my first OC ever, so please don't judge it too harshly..._******

Review Replies (R.R. For short (Only one review?)): Little Miss Enigma, thank you sooo much for the review! And about Hadyns' past haunting her, I have a plan for that... It might just bring her and Astrids friendship on higher ground. And with the OC name... I seriously thought about nameing Hadyn 'Mary'. But I'm glad I didn't.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HTTYD. I only own Hadyn, a laptop and a creative mind that might need mental help.**_

* * *

*Hiccups P.o.V.*

Waking up in the morning, my ears were met with a heavy snoring sound and… weeping. My eyes dart around the room and I locate the source of the crying. I walk over to the sleeping figure and see that she's shaking and that her face is contorted with pain. _She must be having a nightmare… _"It's alright Hadyn. It's only a dream. Come on Hadyn, wake up," I say keeping my voice soft. I gently moved a strand of her red hair from her face. Hadyn shrinks into the covers and continues to shake. "Hadyn, come on everything is going to be okay. Hadyn, wake up it's only a dream. If you wake up, it can't affect you. Now, please wake up," I say, shaking her shoulder.

Hadyns' blue eyes open and she looks at me. She suddenly flings her arms around me and begins to sob in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her slowly, unsure of what to do. I can hear her mumbling something, "They killed her… and I was next…" I rub her back and say what I think are soothing words, "Hey, settle down it's okay now. No body's gonna hurt you now. You're safe here." Hadyns' sobs slowed until they became little hiccups. She pulls away and wipes her face with her hand. "I'm… I'm sorry about that," she says, looking away. I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Everyone has nightmares every now and then," I say.

She looks back at me, blue eyes holding embarrassment. "Yeah, but not everyone flings themselves into a person's arms, especial after they had just met," Hadyn says while looking at the floor again.

I put my finger under her chin, making her look me in the eye. "Hadyn, you wouldn't believe how many times I've woken up from a nightmare and wanted to fling myself into somebodies arms, any ones' arms really. It's not that big of a deal," I say with a soft smile gracing my lips. I stood up and walked over to my desk. I took something off of the desk, turn to face Hadyn saying "My mom gave this to me before she, uh died… and it actually scared me… until recently. It's the only thing I have from her, and this little guy has been my savior for a while now… but I think that you could use him more than me. Here, keep him." I hand Hadyn a small stitched dragon. She held it in her hand gingerly, as if it might fall apart.

"Hiccup, I… I can't take this. I appreciate the offer and everything, but… Your mom gave this to you… and I know that she's dead… and I just can't take this, because it's the only thing that you have left from her… I don't want to take that away," she says, trying to hand the dragon back to me. I took her hands and curled her fingers around the little dragon. She looks at me, surprise written clear in on her face. She blinks owlishly at me, her blue eyes shining with tears that threatened to fall again. "Take it, Hadyn. You need him more than I do," I say softly.

For the second time that morning, Hadyn flings her arms around me. "Thank you, thank you so much Hiccup," she says, burring her face into my shoulder. I hug her back gently and murmur in her ear, "You're very welcome Hadyn." We sat like that for a moment, enjoying the silence that had fallen over the two of us. But then that silence was broken.

"Hiccup! Come down here!"

_Oh crap, I forgot about dad… _Hadyn and I pull apart. She looks in the direction of the stairs and asks, "Uh, I'm going to take a guess and say that was your dad?" I nod and stand up. After helping her up from the ground I start for the stairs. "You might wanna stay up here for a moment. My dad, Stoic… He's a bit stubborn at times, so uh, yeah," I say before disappearing down stairs. "Coming dad!" I holler. As I turn the corner to walk into the living room/dining room I see my dad standing there with his arms crossed.

"Son, we need to talk," he says.

"About?" I ask

"About the outsider, son. You know that we can't trust them, especially after the little Heather incident," my dad says.

"But Hadyn's not like Heather. She's different, and Toothless trust her… Plus she's been through a lot already," I say, trying to defend her.

"Really? What could Hadyn have gone through that we haven't? We had a war with _dragons_ for three-hundred years," He says, eyeing me challengingly.

"Dad, I think her tribe killed her mother," I say.

"So wha… Wait, you think her tribe _killed _her mother? Why do you think that?" Stoic questions, looking at me strangely.

"I woke up to her crying, and when she woke up she said something like 'They killed her… and I was next…' I mean the 'her' in that sentence could mean anyone, but I'm guessing that it was her mother," I explain, deciding to leave out the part where Hadyn flung her arms around me. I really didn't want my dad thinking that I had a thing for her. Besides, she's pretty and all, but I just freaking met her.

Stoic stands there, his arms still crossed in annoyance. "Well, son, I'd like to meet this girl then. See how she is and all. And after that, I want her under constant surveillance by the trainers."

"Dad, you really think that's fair?"

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided…"

"DEAL?!"

I sigh, remembering a conversation like this that happened about a year ago. "Deal," I say, feeling defeated. Stoic nods, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Good, I'm going to deal with something at the docks. I'll be back soon and I want this outsider here when I get back," He says before walking out the door, leaving me standing alone in the room.

The sound of foot steeps on the stairs causes me to turn around. Hadyn was halfway down the stairs, clutching the stitched dragon in her hands. "Is everything okay, Hiccup?" she asks, her voice hardly louder than a whisper. I rub my hand down my face. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just my dad wants to talk to you and keep-…"

"Keep me under surveillance. I know, I heard it all," she says.

She fishes walking down the stairs. Now that she was standing in clear view. It seems like she made a few tweaks to the outfit she wore to bed. The tunic-like tee-shirt had been cut shorter, and she had cut the sleeves off of her black long sleeve shirt and sewed them on the sleeveless area of the tee-shirt. A dark green skirt was now placed over her leggings. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is the something on my clothes?" She asks, snapping me out of my trance. "Huh? Oh, no there's nothing on you. I mean, you have cloths on, but there is nothing there. I mean, oh gods… There is nothing on your clothing," I say. _Gods, that was just an intelligent response, wasn't it Hiccup? _Hadyn laughs as she walks past me and sets the little dragon on the table.

"Well, we have a few hours to kill before your dad gets back, right? Why don't you show me around the village?" Hadyn suggest as she jumps up to sit on the table. I shrug my shoulders and say, "Well, we probably have nearly all day to kill. When there's an issue at the docks, it takes a lot of time and a lot of arguments to actually get the job done. But before we go and do anything, do you want anything to eat?" Hadyn kicks her legs back and forth a little before answering with, "I guess I could eat something… What do you have?"

I rummage through what little bit of stock food that we have. "Umm not much… we might actually have to find something while were out… Wait, I think I found something… Ah ha!" I say holding out a bundle of dried meat. Hadyn looks at the bundle, curiosity showing on her face. "Uh, Hiccup… What exactly is that?" she asks as I unwrap the dried meat from its' cloth. "This, my dear friend, is the best tasting thing in all of Berk: Wild Boar Jerky!" I proclaim. I hand her a piece of it and she takes a cautious bite out of it.

Hadyns' eyes widen as she chews the bite she took. She swallows and takes another bite. "It's good isn't it?" I ask, eating my own piece. Hadyn nods enthusiastically and finishes off her piece. After finishing my piece, I wrap the rest of it back up and put it in the cabinet. Turning around, I see Hadyn standing by the door, seemingly ready to go. "In a hurry, are we?" I ask as I walk up to her. She lets out a small laugh and says, "Nah, I'm just excited… I've always wondered what a new place would be like." I chuckle and step out the door. Hadyn moves to follow, but before she steps out the door, she stops. Rocking back onto her heel, she looks back in the house. I notice that her eyes land on the dragon left sitting on the table.

"You can take him with you, if you want," I say. Hadyn lowers her eyes and her brows furrow as she thinks on making a decision. Before long, she's dashing back into the house and grabbing the animal. She steps back out the door with the dragon in her hand. After shutting the door, Hadyn looks at me and smiles. "Alright, I'm ready," she proclaims cheerfully. I smile back at her and say, "Okay, let's begin."

*Hadyns' P.o.V.*

I have to admit, it felt a little strange caring around a small stuffed animal, but I got used to the weight of it in my hands. The only reason why I actually brought it is because it's the only gift I've ever gotten from anyone. My mother had died before I was five and my father basically disowned me when he realized I was the same way she was. While clutching the dragon to my chest, I feel like a little kid again. And I actually enjoy the feeling; it reminds me of an innocence I never got to experience.

I heard the sound of a hammer hitting metal, which snaps me out of my thoughts. "Ah, here we are. This would be the blacksmith shop," Hiccup says, "Or well it was… until the war with the dragons ended. Now it's a tooth care center for the dragons. I mean we still make weapons in case the Outcast decides to attack." I look around the shop and see a burly man with a prosthetic hand working on bending a sword back into place. "Oi, Heccup, is that you? Can you help wit' this thing?" the big man asks in a thick Norse accent.

"Yeah, sure thing Gobber," Hiccup replies as he walks over to help him. Gobber seems to have notice me standing at the entrances, because he taps Hiccup on the shoulder with his prosthetic. "Eh, Heccup, who's yer friend?" Gobber asks. Hiccup puts the sword down and walks over. "Gobber, this is Hadyn. Hadyn, the man with an interchangeable hand and attitude is Gobber," Hiccup introduces us. Gobber holds his hand out to me and I take it with gratitude. "Nice to meetcha Hadyn," he says kindly with a smile. When he smiled I could see that one of his teeth was replaced with a piece of metal. I smile back and say, "It's nice to meet you too."

As Hiccup and Gobber began to work on unbending various weapons, I take the opportunity to look around the shop. Multiple tools lay around the area, such as pliers and screwdrivers. An area near the back of the shop catches my eye. On top of the work bench, there were various drawings and sketches of different inventions. One of the pages looked rather old and it showed a drawing of a tail. I sit the stuffed dragon down and pick up the paper, reading the symbols written on the page. "Night Fury… Tail… Prosthetic…" I translated aloud, a little rusty with reading runes. _Night Fury… was that the type of dragon Toothless was? But… I thought Night Furies were supposed to be really dangerous… How could someone like Hiccup train a Night Fury? _I shake the thought away and a small leather-bound book catches my attention. '**_Book of Dragons_**' the title read. Underneath the title there was smaller writing that read '**_Flight Club Members Only!_**' I don't know what the flight club is, but it seems pretty important, so I might wanna leave that book alone.

A flash of light gleams in my eyes and I spot a shield leaning against the wall. I walk closer to it to get a better look. The metal the shield was constructed out of was unusually shiny. There's a design on the front that resembles Toothless. I pick the shield up, expecting it to be heavy. It was surprisingly light for its size. I slide my arm through the loop on the back and my hand hits a button. Hitting the cause something to shoot out of the front of the shield and hit a cart full of weapons, which in turn causes the cart to tip over and spill. The noise created by the cart causes the two males to turn around. I sit the shield down and take a step away from it as if it was all the shields fault.

"Eheha, yer more o' a klutz than Heccup is," Gobber says, "Ah got the mess, don' you worry 'bout it." I stood back as Gobber places the various weapons back into the cart. Some of them appeared to be made out of the same metal of the shield while others were made out of steel. I decide to step away from the mess so I don't cause more of an accident. Hiccup observes the mess with a smile on his face. "I don't see how someone like you can be _clumsier_ than _I _am," he says with a chuckle.

I glare at him playfully. "Do you wanna end up like Snotlout did?" I ask, mock-threat seeping into my voice.

Hiccup holds his hands up in mock-surrender. "Nah, I do believe I can behave without being flipped onto my back," he says, trying to hold in his laughter.

Soon, both of us give up on trying not laughing, and the laughter explodes out of us. I end up snorting in the middle of laughing which causes us to laugh even more. My eyes were watery and Hiccup had the hiccups _(Aw, how cute)_ when we finally were able to stop laughing. "Oh, gods (hiccup) I have had that (hiccup) good of a laugh since I was five (hiccup)…" Hiccup says, his words being interrupted by the hiccups every few words. I wipe the tears from my eyes and say, "Yeah, same here." Gobber, who was done picking up all the weapons, just chuckles. "You two act like an ol' married couple, you know tha' don' ya?" Gobber says, causing a blush to cross mine and Hiccups' cheek.

"Eh, wot's this? Is the 'ittle Heccup embarrassed? Aah, be gone with ya, Heccup. Enjoy yer walk, and 'ere is your 'ittle dragon Hadyn," Gobber says, handing me the stuffed dragon. Hiccup and I say our goodbyes and head out the door. Once we were out of hearing range, I turn to face Hiccup and say, "He was an interesting character… Is he always like that?" Hiccup nods and says, "Yeah, he is. I've worked with him since I was little… Er, well _littler_… but Gobber's been like that ever since I can remember. You grow used to his teasing." I giggle and nod, a little lost in thought.

_I wonder what was in that book… and what was that shield made of… Some sort of metal, that's for sure, but I've never seen anything like that… _

"Hadyn, are you still with me?" Hiccup waves his hand in front of my face, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah… yeah I'm here," I say. _Wow, couldn't come back with a better response, could you Hadyn? _"Did you say something Hiccup?"

Hiccup lets out an exasperated sigh. "I said that we have a little follower. Look behind you," he says, pointing to something behind me.

I turn a see a small blue and green following us. I crouch down and hold out my hand. The little dragon sniffs my hand before crawling onto it. "Aw, he's adorable… What kind of dragon is he?" I ask Hiccup, turning around to face him again. Hiccup studies the dragon and says, "That would be a Terrible Terror… and I believe that is a girl… Uhhh, yup it is. See, the horns of a female Terror are more twisted than those of a male." I nod as the Terrible Terror twist its way up my arm and curls itself around my shoulders. I giggle as the dragons' breath tickles my throat. "I think she likes me… Can I keep her Hiccup?" I ask. Hiccup scratches the dragon behind her ears and shrugs. "I don't see why not… You have to give her a name and take care of her though," he says. I grin and say, "Oh don't worry I'll take care of her… What should I name her though?"

Hiccup thinks for a moment. "Uh… how about 'Shadow', since she was following us," he suggest.

I shake my head and say, "No, it seems too dark for her, given her colors. What about 'Tiny'?"

"No, to common among the breed… It needs to be something different, unique, and uncommon" Hiccups says as he thinks.

Suddenly, the little dragon jumps from my shoulders and lands on the ground. She catches sight of her tail and begins chasing it in a circle, attempting to catch it. An idea pops into my head and I say, "What about Twister?" at the same time Hiccup says, "We could name her Twister." We look at each other and smile. I grabbed Twister from the ground and she goes back to her perch on my shoulders. "Then it's decided. Come on, Twister probably needs to eat. I know a great place in the wood to get some fish," Hiccup says leading me to the woods. We pass Hiccups' house and I remembered that I was holding the stuffed dragon. "Um, Hiccup… Can I run inside real quick and put your… I mean my dragon up… so I don't lose him?" I ask. Hiccup nods and says, "Yeah, sure thing. Besides, I need to take Toothless out for his fly."

After the stuffed dragon was back in his place on Hiccups' desk and Toothless was roused from his sleep, Hiccup and I started for the woods again. Toothless walks close to Hiccup and the trail we were on wasn't that big, so Hiccup had to walk closer to me. Twister sits comfortably on my shoulder, looking around the forest. We come across a tall rock formation and Hiccup take a left and disappears into a crack in the rocks. Toothless follows and I was shocked that he actually fit through the crevasse. I follow Toothless through the crack and see the most peaceful place on all Earth.

There was a beautiful pond in the middle of the area. A fallen log sat a little ways away from the pond. Some boulders were scattered around in the grass. I slid down the rocks, placing a hand on the ground to keep my balance. Once my feet touched down safely on the grass, I look around the area some more. The place was blocked off by walls that nature had carved on its own. The grass was soft beneath my fingers and the breeze was sweet smelling. "Hiccup, this place is amazing! How did you find this place?" I ask a smile on my face. Hiccup smiles back and starts to adjust Toothless' gear. "I actually found it when I meet him. That's when we started training together, after I made his tail for him. It's a little sad because he can't fly without a rider like the others can… but he prefers it that way. This spot has been our spot for a while now," He explains.

Once he got done with Toothless' gear, he hops onto the saddle. Looking at me he asks, "You wanna come with?" I shake my head and take Twister off of my shoulders. "I have to feed her first. Maybe afterwards," I say. Hiccup nods and nudges Toothless while saying, "Come on bud, and show me what you got today." I smile as they take off, hearing an excited 'Yeah!' Come from Hiccup. Twister and I made our way to the pond. Sitting at the edge, I see tons of fish swimming around. Twister tries to get them herself, but every time she stuck her head in the water the fish would swim away.

She looks up at me, her pupils widening and basically asking '_Can you get them for me?'_ I smile and grab a pointed stick from nearby. "Don't worry girl, I'll get you one," I say as I get into a position to throw the stick like a spear. A fish swims near the shore and I toss the 'spear'. The 'spear' pierces the fish and kills it. I pull the fish out of the water and slide it off the stick. I lay the fish down in front of Twister and say, "Here you go." Twister smells the fish… and then she swallows the thing whole. She looks up at Toothless and Hiccup flying, and then looks at me asking with her eyes '_Can I join them?_' I nod and she takes off to the sky to join them. I stand up and look around for a higher place to sit. Spotting a tree near the edge of the pond, I walk over to it.

As I got closer to the tree, I saw that I actually recognized what type of tree it was. I hear a faint thump behind me and then Hiccups' voice say, "Hadyn, what are you doing? Do you even know what kind of fruit that is? It could be poisonous!" I turn around and see that he's running towards me. "Hiccup, calm down, alright? I know what kind of fruit this is; these trees are all over my island. These are called dragon fruit. Lemme see your knife," I say and hold out my hand. He reluctantly places his knife in my hand. I slip it into the loop on my skirt and climb up the tree. Spotting a ripe fruit, I shimmy my way over to it. Swinging myself into a safe position, I cut the fruit from the tree. Holding the fruit in my hand I feel that the skin of it gives a little from pressure. _Perfect._

Dropping down from the branch, I land on my feet in front of Hiccup. I hold the Dragon Fruit out in front of me; showing off its bright red skin with little green leafs sprouting from it. "This is a Dragon Fruit. I tried your Wild Boar Jerky, so you have to try this fruit," I say as I cut into the fruit with Hiccups' dagger. I hand half of it to Hiccup and keep the other half for myself. Hiccup looks at the fruit questionably, and then looks at me seeing that I've already taken a bite out of my half. He looks back at the fruit and cautiously takes a bite. His eyes widen as the sweet but tart taste explodes in his mouth. He looks at me, blinking his eyes owlishly. "How- when did- I don't even know what to say… These things are freaking amazing," Hiccup says.

I smile at the look on his face, at how it was lit up like a kids face on Snogletog. The rest of the day went like that. We make idle chit-chat about what ever pops into our head, going from various dragons to fruits to everything. Twister takes her post up around my shoulders and the sun begins to set. Hiccup looks up to the sky. With a sigh he says, "I guess we better start heading home. The quickest way is to fly so… What do you say Hadyn? Ready to fly?" I nod and Hiccup jumps onto the saddle, and them helps me up. The fly went by without me noticing. Before I realized anything, we were landing in front of Hiccups' house.

Hiccup and I go through the door and are met with the smell of smoke. Hiccups father was sitting at the fire place, poking a couple of smoldering logs. Hiccup freeze then moves slowly up the stairs, trying not to be heard. Hiccups' father puts the fire poker down.

"Son," is the only word he says.

Hiccup freezes halfway up the stairs. "Oh uh, Dad… I uh, didn't see you there," Hiccup stutters.

Hiccups' father takes a deep breath and says, "Astrid was looking for you. I told her I'd send you that way when you came in. And I would like to talk Hadyn alone, please," he says, gesturing to the door with his hand.

"Uh, sure thing dad," Hiccup says to his dad, and to me he says, "I uh, guess I'll see you… uh later…" He walks out the door, looking rather flustered.

Once Hiccup was out the door, his dad turns to face my. "Uh, Hadyn, isn't?"

I nod once. "Y-yes sir," I say.

He laughs a little. "Please, call me Stoic… I just wish to speak to you about something," he says, "Pull up a chair." I do as I'm told and sit across from Stoic.

*Hiccups' P.o.V.*

As I walk down to Astrids' house, I begin to worry about Hadyns' safety. _What was so important that he had to talk to her alone? _I reach Astrids house and pass her dragon, Stormfly. "Hey there Stormfly. Is Astrid home?" I ask the Nadder. Stormfly bows her head then went back to eating her bucket full of fish. I knock on Astrids' door and wait for a moment. Hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, I straighten up myself. The door swings open to reveal Astrid.

"Hiccup, you're here!" she says cheerfully, opening the door wider so I could step in.

"Uh, yeah. Dad told me you stopped by – Hello Mrs. Hofferson – earlier and told me to come and see what you wanted," I say, throwing my greeting to Astrids' mom in the middle of my explanation.

Astrids' face fell a little and she looks away. She takes a deep breath and says quietly, "Well, I uh, wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday… I trust your judgment and everything, but I don't trust her, yet. But I feel like I was maybe a little too harsh on her… If you could please let her know that I'm sorry?"

I nod slowly, not sure what to say. "Um, sure… I'll let her know… But why the sudden change of heart? I mean, I'm glad you don't _hate _her, but…" that was the intelligent thing I settled on saying.

Astrid looks me in the eye, her light blue ones showing nothing but understanding. "Well, around the docks today, I heard someone say that Hadyns' mother had been killed… by her tribe… and well it made me think of your mom… and the fact that she died when you were only a kid… I knew how hard those days were on you, and I guess I sympathized for her… But don't you go thinking that I fully trust her, 'cause I don't... I still need to get to know her," Astrid says, her voice growing firmer at the end. I smile and say, "Alright, alright. I won't tell her anything except that you're sorry for the way you acted yesterday." Astrid smiles, but turns serious again. "Do you promise not to tell her anything else?" she asks sternly. I hold up my left hand and say, "Dragons Oath?" She smiles again and crosses her forearm with mine. "Dragons Oath," she says. We talk for a little bit and Astrid tells me about Stormflys' training and that she's proud of her dragon. I glance out the window and notice that the moon has risen.

"I should probably get home," I say while walking to the door, "And Astrid, thanks." She nods and smiles. "Don't mention it," she says as I walk out the door. I walk a little slower on my way home, enjoying the crisp night air. The moon was near full and the stars were shining brightly in a sea of inky darkness. I sigh, content with how things were working out. Astrid didn't hate Hadyn and Hadyn might get to stay. _Which means spending all day with her, hearing her laugh and seeing her pretty lips curl into an intoxicating smile… _whoa where did that though come from? I mean, Hadyns' pretty and all, but we just met… I need to at least be her friend before anything.

As I near home, I shake my head in order to clear it. Walking into the house, I see my dad… but Hadyn was nowhere in sight. "Dad, I'm home… Where's Hadyn at?" I ask looking around. My dad points upstairs and says, "She's up there with Twister and Toothless… Hiccup, you were right about the girl… she has been through a lot more than I expected… Treat her well son." I look at my dad, completely unsure of what to say. My dad puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's late, son. You should be heading to bed," he says. "Uh, sure thing dad," I say before heading upstairs.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I see Hadyn lying on the floor with Twister curled up on her stomach. Walking up to her I see that she has already fallen asleep. Checking on Toothless to make sure he was asleep as well, I change into bed clothes, grab my notebook and my charcoal and sit on my bed. Studying Hadyn while she slept, I draw her and Twister in my notebook. Smiling softly at the picture, I close the notebook, blowout my bedside candle and fell into a peaceful sleep. _What a glorious start of a new life for her._

* * *

_**Don't give me that look. The moment was too cute to pass up.**_


	3. Flight Club

_**A/N: Oh gods, I don't know what I'm doing with this chapter... I have failed... This chapter probably sucks cause it's the only one I didn't really have plans for. Intro to flight club, this, that and the other. Yeah, sounds fun right? WARNING: Snotlout tries (and fails) flirting with Hadyn (when will that boy learn?) and some Hiccup/Hadyn (Hicdyn? Hadcup? I don't know anymore...) action going on. One last thing, I've drawn a cover thing for this story, and I wan't to know if y'all think I should use it? If not, find someone to draw one for me. Thanks! :D**_

R.R: KricV5, yes it does seem that Hiccup has the love bug... Wonder what Astrid would do if she found out...

Little Miss Enigma, thank you sooo much! I thought the dragon thing fit perfectly with that scene. You're very welcome for the shout out! Stay tuned!~

* * *

*Hadyns' P.o.V.*

A small dragon jumps onto my stomach, causing me to groan in pain. "Oh, ow, what, Twister?! Alright, alright, I'm up. Go bug Hiccup or something," I say as I pull the dragon off of my chest and put it on the floor. Twister walks over to the window and looks out side longingly. "Okay, I know you want to go, but can you at least let me wake up first?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Twister grumbles at me and curls up on the window sill. I hear someone chuckling behind me and I turn to see Hiccup sitting up in his bed. "I am so glad that Toothless doesn't do that to me anymore," he says, continuing to laugh. A smirk snakes its way across my face. "Twister," I say and Twisters' head pops up, "Get Hiccup."

Twister obeys and Hiccups' laughter is cut short, for Twister pounces onto Hiccups' chest. "Ow, okay, okay I get it. Don't make fun of Hadyn. You can retract the claws now Twister," he says, trying to get Twister detached from his shirt. I start laughing as Twister begins to lick Hiccups' face. "Twister, stand down. You've done enough damage," I say between giggles. Twister jumps off of Hiccup, walks over to me and curls up, purring contently. "I didn't think that dragons purred…." I say, looking up at Hiccup who was rubbing his chest. "Some do when they're really happy. Toothless does it every now and then," He says. _Speaking of Toothless…._

"Hey Hiccup, where's Toothless at?" I ask, looking at the place where Toothless usually slept. "Ah, well he's probably at the Academy," Hiccup says, getting up from his bed. As he stands, a journal falls from his bed falling open to a page. I lean over to see what was on the page. There's a detailed drawing of Toothless lying in a field. I turn the page and see a picture of Astrid sitting on top of a proud looking dragon, and on the page after that were the twins flying a two headed dragon. "Hiccup, did-did you draw these? They're amazing!" I say, holding out the journal. He glances at it and shrugs saying, "Eh, they're alright. That one there is the Twins riding their ZippleBack, Barf and Belch… And that one is of Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug… Ah, the infamous Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, HookFang." He explains each picture as I pass one. I turn to the next page… and the journal is snatched out of my hands. "Uh, this one… this one's not, uh finished… yet… You're, uh not allowed to uh, see it yet," Hiccup stammers.

_I think that was a Terrible Terror I saw… Hmmm, interesting. _"Ah, well whatever you say. So, what's on the agenda today?" I ask. Hiccup tucks the journal into his vest, smiles and says, "Well, we're going to go to the academy… Where you get to spend the day with stubborn, bone headed Vikings. And you get to meet other dragons." I smile widely at him. "Awesome, I can't wait! Twister, come here girl! When do we leave?" I ask, barely taking a breath between sentences. Hiccup chuckles and lets loose a yawn. "After I get some actual clothes on, we'll leave. How about you go down and get something to eat? I'll be down in a minute," he says. I nod and head downstairs.

Once down stairs, I head for one of the cabinet that contains the Wild Boar Jerky. I take two pieces out, one for me and one for Twister. I sit in one of the chairs and Twister sits herself on the table. I lay the piece of meat in front of her and chow down on my own. Twister paws at the meat before looking up at me, her eyes questioning. "What? Hey, this stuff is pretty good," I say. Twister looks at the meat again before looking at me with mocking eyes. I sigh and say, "It's just meat Twister. Try it." She takes a hesitant bite. Next thing I knew, she gobbled up the entire thing. "See, I told you it was good," I say smugly and Twister starts begging me for more. "Twister, no. There's going to be fish at the academy (I hope)," I say, and she continues to beg. I let out a sigh, knowing I've already lost the battle. "Here, you can have the rest of mine," I say, tossing her the rest of my jerky. She swallows the thing whole and looks at me with something like a grin on her face. I smile back and scratch her behind the ears. I hear footsteps descending the stairs behind me and I turn in my chair to see Hiccup wearing… some form of weird gear.

"Uh, Hiccup? What in the name of Thor are you wearing?" I ask, trying to hide my giggles. Hiccup smiles crookedly, a faint pink blush covering his cheeks. "Ah, well it's just the stuff I wear when I'm actually training Toothless. Ya 'know, for battle and stuff," He says, trying to act nonchalant about it, moving his hand in an outward motion. I can't hold it in any longer and begin laughing. Twister even joins in, making a strange rumbling noise. "W-what's so funny?!" Hiccup says, looking down at his outfit for the day. Twister winds herself around my shoulders and I stand up from the chair. Walking over to him I smile. "Nothing, Hiccup, I just think it's cute that you make outfits," I say, giving a small wink to him. A zoned-out expression crosses Hiccups' face and I giggle, a small blush littering my cheeks. _Where is all of this coming from?! I'm not a flirt! It must be this Berkian air… Snap out of it Hadyn!_ "Come on Hiccup, let's get a move on," I say, walking to the door, trying to change the subject. This snaps Hiccup out of his daydream and he says, "Yeah, yeah… You're right, let's go," he says, shaking his head.

*Hiccups' P.o.V.*

_Holy mother of Thor… she thinks I'm cute! Oh gods, this is… this is… amazing! _"Come on Hiccup, let's get a move on," Hadyns' voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I blink once or twice, trying to clear my head. "Yeah, yeah… You're right, let's go." _Couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, could you Haddock? _Hadyn chuckles a little before disappearing out the door, Twister wrapped around her shoulders. I rub my hand down my face and let out a sigh. "I really need to get my head out of the clouds, don't I?" I ask whatever god that was listing to me. I shake my head again and walk out the door.

Outside, I see Hadyn standing in front of the house looking around with a confused expression. She looks back and sees me standing there. "Hiccup, I think you should lead the way… cause I don't really know where I'm going," she says, looking down at her feet shyly. I chuckle softly, take hold of Hadyns' hand and begin to lead her in the direction of the Academy. "You were heading in the right direction. It's on the east end of the island," I say, trying not to focus on the fact we were holding hands and the fact that she didn't try to pull away. _Maybe keeping my head in the clouds wasn't that bad… _I notice that I'm practically dragging Hadyn, so I slow my pace.

"My, my, in a hurry, aren't we Hiccup?" she questions, a small smirk gracing her features.

"Just a little," I say, "Being in sense that I'm already running behind, if I'm any later I'll _never_ hear the end of it from Snotlout."

"Ah, I understand," Hadyn absentmindedly scratches Twisters' chin as she asks, "So, what exactly is the 'Academy?"

I shrug my shoulders, or well, one of them anyways. "Well, it's were the members of the Flight Club get together and talk about training techniques and what not…"

"Are you a member of the Flight Club?" Hadyn looks up at me, blinking her blue eyes innocently. _Odin's' beard she's shorter than me!_

"Well, yeah… Astrid and I started it up after my dad banned flying, then he lifted the ban and the club stayed."

"Why did you guys start to train dragons? I thought all Vikings hated dragons or something…"

"Well it kinda started with Toothless… See I was trying to prove myself worthy of being a Viking… and well some stuff happened and I shot Toothless out of the sky with a contraption that I made… Later that morning I found him and was about to kill him… until I realized that when I looked at him, I saw myself. I set him free after that, and after a near death experience, I found him days later at the cove and began training him, realizing that not all the dragons were cold blooded killers…"

Hadyn stars at me, her eyes showing wonder. "Then what happened?" She asks with excitement bubbling through her words.

This causes me to chuckle. "After about a week or so, Astrid followed me to the cove and discovered Toothless. She was about to run off and tell my dad, but me and Toothless caught her. After some explaining and a rather terrifying flight for Astrid, she was convinced not to tell anyone. That's how we found the dragon nest and along with it, the queen dragon The Green Death. The next day, after a rather exciting fight at the ring, my dad disowned me, took Toothless and went after the nest himself."

At this, Hadyn stops walking and stares at me, eyes wide with shock. "Your father… Disowned you? For have a dragon as a pet?"

"Ah, well yeah… that was when we were at war with the dragons… But anyways, the group and I jumped onto trained dragons and saved the day, and ever since then dragons have lived peacefully on Berk with us," I conclude as we begin walking again.

"Ah, I get it… So you were the big hero of it all?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess you could say that, yeah. I mean, I couldn't have done it without my friends, really."

Hadyn smiles at me and I swear my heart stops for a minute. _This girl must have been blessed by Frayja herself… Hiccup, focus. Hadyn just asked you a question. _"Uh, I'm sorry, what did you say Hadyn?" _What an intelligent response, freckles._

She giggles and says, "Are we almost to the academy Hiccup?"

I check my surroundings and sure enough, the academy was a few yards away. "Yes, we are. In fact, it's right over there," I say, pointing my free hand in the direction of the arena. "You ready for your first day of dragon training?" I ask.

She nods excitedly. "Yes, now let's go!" she says and breaks out into a run, dragging me with her. Twister tightens herself around Hadyns' shoulders so she doesn't fly off…

We burst through the door and Hadyn trips over an axe. She falls, and since she never let go of my hand, I came down with her. Twister is hovering above us. A loose string on Hadyns' braided belt gets caught on a hook on my side. Ruffnut calls out, "Ooooh, love on the training field!"

"Ha! She could do better. I mean, I'm standing right here!" Snotlout scoffs.

Getting my limbs untangled from Hadyns' was easy. Trying to unhook myself from her belt? That's another story. After about five minutes of awkward struggling, I become unhooked and we both stand up with a blush covering our checks. Twister resumes her perch on Hadyns' shoulders and rubs her face against Hadyns' cheek. At this moment, Snotlout approaches Hadyn. "You okay, babe? That had to be one nasty fall. After all, having the most unattractive guy on top of you _had _to be disturbing," he says, making a total ass out of himself. Hadyn smiles sweetly at him… Before punching him in the face, sending him sprawling out on the ground. "One, do not call me _babe_," she say then crouches down and pulls a dagger out of her shoe. "And two, do not insult my friends unless," Hadyn grabs the front of Snotlouts shirt with her right hand and pulls him up, and then points the dagger at him with her left, "you want to answer to me," she finishes and lets Snotlout go, who then scrambles to get up and flees to his dragons side. All the while, Astrid gazes at Hadyn approvingly.

I was trying (and failing) to hide my smile, but Snotlout saw it anyways. He turns on me and glares. "Something funny, Haddock?"

"I think your obvious strike-out would suffice Snotlout," I retort meeting his glare evenly.

A frustrated look crosses Snotlouts' face and he climbs onto his dragon. "Come on HookFang. We don't need them," he says as he urges his dragon up. Before flying off, he calls down, "Later losers!" and disappears out the door.

I turn to Hadyn and say, "Sorry about him… He just a little…"

"Perverted? Pedofile-ish? Bit of an ass?" she offers.

I nod, "Yeah, that about sums it up… But that's what happens in Flight Club. Hope it didn't ruin your thoughts about the people here," I say.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I like you guys… It's just I don't exactly like him. Not even when I first met him. Hence the reason I flipped him," Hadyn says, giving me a kind smile.

"Okay, well on a brighter note… let's get this training exercise underway. Today, Astrid has planed the training," after receiving a groan from the twins and Fishless, I continue, "Astrid, when you're ready." Astrid smiles at the group, a light twinkling in her eyes. "Alright guys, the original plan was to head to Dragon Island tonight and see how well we work with untamed dragons alone. But now that we have Hadyn, who's never dealt with dragons before now, the plans are being altered. Hadyn, you will now be with Hiccup during the exercise," she says. Hadyn nods her head and Astrid continues with the plan. I stop listing and my thoughts run wild. _Why would Astrid put Hadyn with me? I mean, not that I mind or anything… But if she doesn't trust outsiders, wouldn't she want to keep an eye on her? Gods, why must she be so confusing? _

"… Got it? Good. I'm going to go tell Snotlout what's going on. You guys make sure you're prepared for the trip," Astrid says. She waits for the others to leave, and she turns to Hadyn. "I want to trust you with this okay? I'm sorry for what I said the other day, and I hope this makes up for it," Astrid says sincerely. Hadyn nods and says, "It's okay Astrid. If I were in your boots, I probably would understand why you said it." Then Hadyn turns to me. "Do you want me to head back and pack some fish for Toothless?" She asks. I nod and she heads out the door. Astrid begins to leave, but I stop her.

"Astrid, why did you put her with me?"

"What, you don't want her with you?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's not that… I just thought that since you don't exactly trust outsiders, you'd want to keep a close eye on her…"

"I do want to keep a close eye on her… But I figured if I was to focused on making sure she wasn't a spy or anything, I could put both her and I in danger… And I know you like her, so I thought that she'd be safer with you, since you trust her and all…"

"Well, that shock- whoa, wait! You know I like her? How in Thors' name did you know that?"

"You're easy to read, for one. And for two, I've known you since childhood. I can tell when you like someone. Now, come on. You need to help her with the fish for Toothless and I need to get Stormfly ready," she says before leaving. I shake my head, still rather dumbfounded.

_Well, I guess there's a first for everything…_


	4. Dragon Training

**_A/N: Chapter four is in the house! Sorry it's taking so long to post... I've been torn between this and school. But I did a little bit of a new P.o.V. I hope that you don't mind. I thought her P.o.V. was pretty important. I added a new character and a new dragon, and you won't know who they are unless you've watched the TV series. If you don't know them, I'm pretty sure if you look them up on Google and Wikipedia, something is bound to show up. I had a friend read this for me and she said that there was a little bit of age confusion, so I'm gonna say that Hiccup is 16 (almost 17), Hadyn's 16, the Twins are 17, Snotlout is 16, Astrid is 17 and Fishlegs is nearly 18. Got it? Okay, glad that's cleared up... Oh and some other things:_**

**When the writing is like this I'm doing a dream or flash back scene.**

_'When the writing is like this, it's what the dragon is thinking/saying'_

**_**When the writing is like this, I'm skipping time. (I will put the amount of time like this)**_**

** (When the writing is like this, it's an inside author note)... **

**Okay, that's all. Enjoy, review and what I said about the drawing in the last chapter is still up.**

R.R: KricV5, I agree with you that she is in full flirt mode, but it dies down some. And about Freya's' name, I've seen it spelled many different ways, but thank you for that little hint :)

Romanceobbsessed, Thank you!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything HTTYD. I only own Hadyn, a laptop and a creative mind that might need mental help._**

* * *

*Astrids' P.o.V.*

"I know, Stormfly, I know. It's completely unlike me to trust an outsider while out on a training exercise," I say as I throw some chicken into a barrel. Stormfly shakes herself, causing her tail spikes to rustle. She looks at me curiously and grumbles, which I took as _'why do you trust the red head?'_I shake my head and toss more chicken into the barrel. "You know what Stormfly; I don't know why I trust Hadyn. She doesn't give off a bad vibe like Heather did. She doesn't ask a lot of questions about the whole dragon training," at this Stormfly grumbles again and I correct myself, "or, well she hasn't around me. And over all, she stood up to Snotlout." Stormfly lets out a small squawk and looks at me disbelievingly. "You should have been there! You know how he usually tries to flirt with me? Well, he's turned his antics on Hadyn… and what does she do? She punches him in the face," I say laughter bubbling up from the memory. Even Stormfly gives a rumbling laugh. I glance out towards the horizon and see the sun is setting. I attach the barrel to Stormflys side and jump onto the saddle. "Come on girl. We're going to want to get to Dragon Island before the moon rises," I say and urge Stormfly into the air.

* * *

*Hadyn P.o.V.*

Watching as the sun begins to dip down into the horizon, I say, "Hiccup, the sun's setting. Shouldn't we go meet the others on the far side of the island?" I hear what was presumably Hiccup closing the lid on a barrel. His prosthetic clanks against the hardwood floor of his room as he walks over to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder, which causes me to face him. "Toothless is all packed and ready to go. Do you have everything ready for Twister?" he asks. I nod and grab a bucket filled with carpe. Hiccup puts a cloth over the top of it, and then looks around for something. "Do you have anything to secure this with?" he asks, turning back to me. I untie my belt and pull it through the loops. I put it over the cloth, directly under the rim of the bucket. Hiccup looks at me curiously before saying, "Don't you need that to keep your pants up?" I shake my head and say, "Not really… I just use it as decoration… Besides, I really don't wanna get hooked to something… or some_one _again." Hiccups face turns red and he looks away shyly.

Twister wraps herself around my shoulder and purrs. "I think she's ready… Let's go," I say. Hiccup nods and heads down stairs. I hesitate for a moment and look back outside. The sun was steadily sinking into the horizon. A trickle of fear crept its way up my spine, making me shiver. I look away from the window and my eyes land on the little dragon perched on top of Hiccups desk. On my way out of the room, I pick it up and put it into my satchel. I walk down the stairs and out the door, greeting Toothless when I got outside. Toothless gives me a gummy smile in return. I hand Hiccup the bucket, and he attaches it to a hook. Afterwards, he jumps onto Toothless' saddle with grace that he doesn't have anywhere else. After helping me up and making sure everything was secure, he changes Toothless' tail position, urging him into the air. We fly to the west side of the island, meeting Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout (who now has a black eye) and Fishlegs there.

"Everyone know the plan? Good, now let's get going. I wanna be there just as the sun dips past that horizon," Astrid says.

We fly southwest of Berk, over blue waters tinged with orange from the sun. My eyelids droop and I lay my head against Hiccups shoulder and sleep on the way there…

* * *

**The sounds of metal against metal echo around the arena. The edge of a sword meets the flat of another. Sweat pour down my face and blood seeps from the fresh wound on my arm. The cruel face of my father glares down at me. He brings the sword around for a swipe at my side, and I quickly block it. The movement causes my wound to open up more, letting more blood soak through my clothing.**

** "What are you doing?! Stop being a coward and fight me!" my father yells, bring more blows down, one after another.**

** His blade makes contact with mine, and I push against it with everything I had, which wasn't really much considering I was seven. "I don't want to fight you!" I yell back, managing to push him away from me.**

** My words cause him to go into more of a rage and his swipes got quicker and stronger. It's nearly impossible for me to keep up with them. The more I moved my injured arm, the more blood I loss causing me to grow weaker. My leg gets swiped at and I don't move fast enough. A rip through my pants and another blossom of pain. Blood seeps through the cloth and runs down my leg. My sword gets knocked out of my hands. The force of the attack brings me down to the ground. I try to get to my hands and knees, but the point of a sword presses to the side of my neck. I scramble backwards, fear making its way through my body. My back hits the rough walls of the arena. I look at my father and feel my lower lip quivering. Tears make their way to my eyes, but I hold them back. The point of the sword gets pushed harder against my neck. A small trickle of blood flows through. I close my eyes tightly and turn my face away. The pressure of the sword leaves and the sound of metal echo through my ears. I crack my eyes open and see my father turned away from me.**

** "You don't belong here. You aren't a part of this clan. You aren't my daughter. I never want to see you again in my house," he says before walking out of the arena…**

* * *

Cold water engulfs my body and my eyes shoot open. Nothing but murky water everywhere, I don't know which way is up or which way is down. I try to make it to the surface, but the iciness of the water is numbing my limbs. It's hard to move and my lungs are screaming for air. My body goes limp and the air escapes my lungs, leaving water to take its place. A dark form swims to me and as it grabs me, I black out…

* * *

**_**TIME SKIP! (20 MINUTES)**_**

I slowly become aware that someone was calling my name, telling me to do something.

"Hadyn? Come on, open your eyes. Wake up. Cough. Roll over. Do something, anything! Please?!"

A shiver made its way across my body and I take in a shaky breath that gets interrupted by a fit of coughing. I feel something shift beneath me and realize with a start that I was draped across someone's lap. I open my eyes and it seems like someone put a murky film over my eyes. I blink a few times and eventually my vision clears. Jade green eyes are staring at me with concern. I blink again and more things come into focus. The moon was just now coming up, illuminating Hiccups' face. He looks like he's about to cry. I try to sit up, but the sudden blood flow through my body makes me dizzy.

"Hiccup? What happened? Where are we?"

Suddenly Hiccups arms are around me and he's shaking. "Hadyn! I thought I lost you for good! Please don't scare me like that again! On our way here, you had fallen asleep. I guess you had a nightmare, because you suddenly moved and fell off of Toothless. You landed in the water, and by the time Toothless and I pulled you out and brought you onto the island, you we unconscious. I thought you were dead..." he says, tightening his arms around me.

The memories hit me like a typhoon. The training, the flight, the dream, the cold water… All of it crashed through my mind as if a floodgate was opened. I look around and see that the others weren't here. Hiccup lets me go and helps me get situated into a better sitting position. "Uh, Hiccup… Where is everyone?" I ask, looking around the deserted beach. Hiccup too looks around the beach. "I told them to go on, and that we'd be there eventually. Tuffnut's probably already at the base with the dragons. The others are around the island somewhere," he says, facing me again. "Okay… Wait, you mean Astrid actually trusted me enough to go ahead? Wow, I haven't known her for that long, but that seems unlike her," I say, chuckling in disbelief. Hiccup chuckles as well and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah, well she took a little convincing. But she eventually listened. Now, we better get going if we want to get this training exercise done with," He says as he stands up. He offers a hand to me and helps me up to my feet. I sway a little bit, rocking back onto my heels. After making sure I was steady, we start heading into unmapped areas of Dragon Island.

* * *

*Hiccups' P.o.V.*

As we venture through the woods, night creatures begin to stir. A raccoon and her babies cross in front of us, nearly scaring Hadyn to death. An owl hoots in the distance, which causes Hadyn to jump. Any sudden movement or noise makes Hadyn jump. At one point, a Terrible Terror flies right past us and Hadyn lets out a little yelp. I look at her, wondering if she was okay. She meets my gaze and offers me a weary smile.

"Are you okay?" I ask, raising my brow in question.

She nods quickly, fiddling with the strap on her bag. "Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing to w-worry about," she says with a small quaver in her voice.

"You don't sound okay. You've been jumpy ever since we started. If you ask me, I would say you're frightened of something," I say, looking at her again.

"Well I didn't ask you, and I'm not afraid of anything!" Hadyn snaps. **(Not as in finger snap, as in tone of voice snap)**

I take my eyes away from hers. "O-okay… Sorry I was concerned," I say, trying not to let the hurt show through my voice.

I hear Hadyn sigh. She places her hand on my shoulder, causing me to stop and turn around. "Hiccup, I'm sorry… It's just... Throughout my whole life, I've had to lie about not being afraid… 'Cause if I had shown any fear, I probably wouldn't be here any longer… but you are correct about me being frightened. I don't like the darkness. It makes me feel claustrophobic. And I guess my nightmare has me a little on edge," she says chuckling shyly and looking away. She takes her hand off of my shoulder and goes back to fiddling with her bag strap. She looks back up at me, her blue eyes showing signs of tears. She quickly wipes her eyes with the palm of her hand and sheepishly smiles at me.

"Hadyn, it's okay to be afraid around me. I won't judge you for it. You don't need to act brave around the others either. I know that there's been a time in each of their lives where they were afraid. Even Astrid's been scared at least once," I say, trying to sound comforting.

Hadyns' eyes grow wide. "Astrid was afraid of something?" she asks, her tone sounding disbelieving.

I chuckle and nod. "Yeah, it was when she first took a ride on Toothless. Although I think it was more Toothless' fault for her being afraid… but that's beside the point. The point is, it's okay if you're scared, even if it is from the littlest things," I say, smiling at her. She smiles back and we begin walking again.

After a few minutes, we run into a small problem. I hear something that sounds like a fire popping. "Wait here," I say before climbing up the nearest tree. A little ways to the north, smoke is billowing up and a small orange glow is radiating below. I get back down and look at Hadyn. "Someone started a fire. It's probably Ruffnut or Fishlegs. Come on, let's go check it out," I say taking Hadyns' hand and bringing her with me.

We enter a clearing that has many logs and various sticks lying around. No one was around, leaving the fire unattended. _Fishlegs wouldn't be dumb enough to leave a fire unattended_ "Okay, come out Ruffnut. I know you're here," I call out. Hadyn walks around a little, and I hear something fall over. Hadyn stops walking and says, "Uh, Hiccup… I don't think Ruffnut was here. Didn't Astrid say not to bring any weapons?" I turn to see what she was talking about. She is holding a dagger in her hand that looks rather familiar. I take a step towards her, but I am suddenly pinned to the ground with said dagger pressed to my throat.

"Wha- ow, what in the world?" I say, struggling to see what pinned me. "Who- Dagur? What are you doing?! Get off!"

Dagur picks himself up and looks at me. Behind him, Hadyn stands looking rather confused and surprised. "Oi, Hiccup. Sorry I didn't recognize you. Still scrawny as ever, I see," Dagur says with a smug smirk. I pick myself up, ignoring the hand that was offered. I glare at him and brush myself off. "Dagur! Long time no see. I see that you're still as deranged as ever," say. Dagur begins to laugh and I glance towards Hadyn. I silently tell her with my eyes to go somewhere else. She nods and backs away as Dagur stops laughing, leaving my alone with probably most dangerous person known to man.

* * *

*Hadyns' P.o.V.*

_I don't know who this guy is, but if he hurts Hiccup, then he'll have to answer to me. _I dash through the woods, looking for any sign of the others. I stop moving for a moment, realizing that I won't be able to find my way back unless I mark the area. I take my bag off and push the stuffed dragon aside. I dig past matches and spare cloth for bandages. Upon finding my small dagger, I close the bag and sling it back over my shoulders. _I really hope Astrid will forgive me if she finds out I brought this… _I go to the nearest tree and mark it with an upward pointing arrow. I continue with this process until I came across a tree that had scorch marks on it. This confused me. I mean, I know that there are dragons out here… but I don't know any that are big enough to make a burn this big… I back up and realize that the area I'm is completely cleared out of trees, and in their places are burnt stumps. The marking spiraled outwards, hence why some of the trees are scorched and not burned away. I keep backing up, fear kicking in and overriding my body.

My back hit something, and I freeze. I take a step forward and turn around, coming face to face with a skull-like head of a ginormous blue and white dragon. I step backwards quickly, tripping over my own feet. I fall, but continue to scramble backwards. The dragon watches me curiously, taking a small **(I use this word rather loosely, considering the size of the dragon) **step towards me. _Come on Hadyn, think! What did Hiccup say to do when you run into an untrained dragon? Something about fish… Act like a fish? No, cause then it might eat me… Cautiously give it a fish...? Yeah, that's it. But I don't have any fish!_ The dragon continues to watch me. It didn't seem hostile, at least not towards me. He moves closer to me, and then begins to smell me. I freeze up and manage to say, "I, uh, I-I don't h-have any fish…" The dragon pulls away _and I swear on everything that the dragon actually smiled._ I take a deep breath and attempt to smile back.

After spending roughly half an hour trying to train the dragon, I decide that I'm going to have to work with what I have. I motion for the dragon to follow me back through the woods. Surprisingly, it listened to me. In no time, we made it back to the clearing where I left Hiccup with the deranged teenager. I hold out my hand, motioning for the dragon to stop. I peak around a rock just in time to see a dagger fly through the air and nearly miss Hiccups' side. Tracing the daggers path, I see the other boy standing there with a smug look on his face. Anger boils up inside me at the words that came out of his mouth. "Ah, come on Hiccup. Why'd you move? I could of made that one." Hiccup seems to be used to this and it makes me wonder if something like this has happened before. I let out my breath and turn back to the newly trained dragon.

I raise my arms from my side, and the dragon copies my movement by raising his wings. I flap my arms and then point my finger up to the sky. He takes off into the sky, and then looks at me waiting for the next command. I point in the direction of the clearing and made a circular motion, and then I take my hands and cup them around my mouth then move them away. The dragon takes off and begins flying in a circular motion over the clearing. I look into the clearing and see Hiccup looking to the sky. He drops his gaze and looks around the clearing. Jade green eyes meet mine and his face drops in surprise. I hold my finger to my mouth, telling him to keep it down. His eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head, but he turns his attention back to Dagur. "What's the matter Hiccup? You scared?" he taunted. "Well, I'm not. But if I were you, Dagur, I'd start running," Hiccup says smugly. Dagurs' smug smile fell off his face, and as if on cue the large dragon let out an earth shaking roar. Dagur looks up to the sky and his eyes widen in fear. He lets out a very girly shriek and runs away as fast as he can. I come out of my hiding spot and walk over to Hiccup.

I whistle loudly, catching the dragons' attention. I motion for it to land beside me and it follows my orders. I turn to Hiccup, a smile making its way across my face. _He looks rather impressed that I managed to train this thing… _"Y-you trained this dragon?! Do you have any idea what kind of dragon this is?!" he asks, his green eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head. I shake my head and he rubs his face with his hand. "Odin's' beard… Hadyn, this is a Typhoomerang. One of the newest types of dragons. Hard to train as adult… How did you train him?!" he ask. I shrug my shoulders and the Typhoomerang nudges my arm. "I don't know honestly. I ran into him, quite literally, and I tried the same thing with him that I did with Twister and well, here we are," I explain, rubbing the Typhoomerangs' chin. Hiccup looks rather astonished. "Well, it looks like we have a bit of an advantage on our side…" he says.

"What do you mean?"

"We can use your new dragon to get to the cave on the other side of the island."

"Didn't Astrid say that we couldn't use trained dragons?"

"She did, but I think that she would want to see this. The last time we met a Typhoomerang, it tried to kill us… So she'd probably be pretty amazed that you were actually able to train one…" he says, still sounding amazed. He blinks a few times and looks at the Typhoomerang. "Have you named him?" Hiccup asks. I shake my head and say, "No but I've been thinking about one. After I saw the burn marks and then his colors the name Ice-Fire popped into my mind." Hiccup nods, seemingly agreeing with the name.

He walks over to Spark and carefully holds his hand out to the dragon. Ice-Fire smells Hiccups hand and presses his nose against it. Hiccup smile and Ice-Fire suddenly licks his hand. Then Ice-Fire and Hiccup look at me expectantly. "Well, let's get this show on the road I guess," I say as I walk over to them. "I hope you know that I've never flown a dragon on my own before," I tell Hiccup as we get onto Ice-Fires' back. He chuckles a little and says, "No worries, I'll help you get started." I rub Ice-Fires' neck and urge us into the skies.

* * *

*Hiccups' P.o.V.*

Hadyn was a _very _fast learner; I have to give her that. No sooner than I had given her simple directions on how to steer a dragon, she had us soaring gracefully through the air. Ice-Fires' flying evens out, and I look around for the cave we were supposed to meet at. After a moment, I see a glow radiating from an opening in the side of a mountain. "There," I say, leaning over and pointing to the opening. Hadyn maneuvers her new dragon down to the cave. Upon landing, the sound of Ice-Fires' claws hitting the stone ground catches the attention of everyone. And I do mean _everyone._ The Twins, Fishlegs, Astrid and Snotlout all turn to look at the entrance.

The look on Astrids face is priceless. She sees me and Hadyn walk in and she smiles, but when she saw what walked in behind us, she went slack-jawed. All the others look over in amazement. Fishlegs breaks the silence first with, "Hadyn… D-did you train this dragon, all on your own?" She nods and rubs Ice-Fires' snout. A small scraping sound coming from the back of the cave catches everyone's attention and Twister makes her way through every one.

"Oh, I should have probably said this earlier… But it's likely that Twister isn't gonna be fond of Ice-Fire…" my warning gets cut short, due to the fact that Twister bounds right over to Ice-Fire and twist herself around one of his paws. "Um, never mind then," I say.

Hadyn smiles at the sight, and then looks out the caves entrance. The horizon begins to turn lighter as dawn breaks through. She turns back to us and smiles yet again. "I guess we ought to start heading back. I'm getting pretty tired," Hadyn says. Astrid nods and mounts Stormfly. "I agree. We need to be able to rest for whatever training is planned for tomorrow," Astrid says with a knowing smirk as the other groan in exasperation. We all mount our dragons and exit out of the cave. The others take off towards home, leaving Hadyn and I alone.

"You know, if you're tired, I can always give you a ride," I offer.

She shakes her head and says, "I've got it. But thanks for the offer Hiccup."

"Anytime…"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just a little worried about you is all."

"What? Why?"

"Because, w-what if you fall asleep again and I don't notice… or if your dragon doesn't notice? I don't think I'll be able to handle it if I l-lose someone I've grown close to in only a handful of days."

Hadyn smiles sweetly at me, causing my stomach to do many flips. "Thank you Hiccup, it means a lot to me that you said that."

I smile back at her, and notice a small blush was creeping across her face. Then her face suddenly brightens up and she looks at me challengingly. "Race you back to Berk!" she says, her blue eyes sparking with excitement. I chuckle and say, "Okay, but Toothless here is one of the fastest dragons known to man." She burst out in a fit of laughter. "Ooh sure! I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed!" she says, voice full of confidence. Hadyn brings Ice-Fire into the air and I follow with Toothless. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" I say, before urging Toothless forward with a burst of speed. The race goes on with loud hollers of "Yeah!" and "Woo hoo!"

* * *

_**Yupp, just gonna end this right here.**_


	5. Surprises and Prophecies

_**A/N: *Rises from a pile of chores* I liiiive! Sorry about the hidiously long wait for and update, I just had so much to do and so little time. I made this chapter really long for you guys, so I hope you like it! Uhh there's a new OC, his name is Cyandin which is pronounced 'Sigh-an-din'. So the 'Cy' in his name is like the 'cy' in cycle... Hope that helps out :D.**_

_**Warnings: A little of Hiccup/Hadyn action and a lot of time jumps!**_

R.R: KricV5, yes, her past haunts her... but it may just be the thing that saves her... oops I've said to much :X.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HTTYD**_

* * *

***Hadyns' P.o.V.***  
Ice-Fire lands on the shores of Berk seconds before Toothless does. I throw my hands up in the air in victory. "Yes! I won!" I exclaim, jumping off of Ice-Fire. Hiccup climbs off Toothless and smiles at me. "I guess you did," he says, and then looks at Toothless, "Sorry bud, but it looks like you're in second place now." Toothless grumbles and sticks his tongue out at Ice-Fire and I before turning and walking away.  
I stare in the direction Toothless went before giving Hiccup a questioning look. "Did your dragon just stick his tongue out at me?" I ask, laughter threatening to bubble up. Hiccup chuckles a little and says, "Apparently. Guess he's not up for being second best. Even though he knows it's all fun and games." I start to giggle then, very suddenly, Astrid appears. "Hiccup! We've spotted an unknown ship off the eastern coast!" she says, stopping in front of us.  
Hiccups' expression turns serious. "Wait, are you sure it's unknown? It could be Alvin trying to mess with us," he says. Astrid nods hurriedly and says, "Yes, I'm sure! In all my years on Berk, I have never seen a ship like this one. Now come on!" Astrid turns around and takes off in the direction of which she came with Hiccup and I close behind. It didn't take that long to get to the eastern beach, but it felt like hours had passed before the sand was under our boots. We arrive and I spot Snotlout and Hookfang hovering near the edge of the water. Out in the distance, a strangely familiar ship sits in the waves.  
"I've never seen this ship before… This definitely can't be good," Hiccup says, "Astrid, go get my dad and Gobber." Hiccup removes his looking glass from his eye and Astrid takes off to find Stoick and Gobber. I squint at the ship, trying to make out its details in the glare of the rising sun. I look at Hiccup, and he meets my gaze with a questioning look. "Hiccup, can I use that for a second?" I ask, pointing to the looking glass in his hand. Hiccup places the looking glass in my palm and I bring it up to my eye. Pure white sails cloud my view at first. The sails have the marking of two intertwined dragons around a sword. Next I see the actual ship. It was not decorated with shields and weapons like the traditional Viking way. Instead, it had writing on it that was very similar to that on the book of dragons. I remove the looking glass from my eye and feel a worried look cross my face.  
"Uh, Hadyn? Are you alright? You look pretty pale," Hiccup says.  
I guess fear got mixed in with worry. "I recognize that ship, Hiccup. It's from my tribe. It used to be my mother's fishing ship… but now I think that's my brother manning the wheel," I say, "I need to go see what he's up to." I turn to look for a small boat to leave in, but Hiccup places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not about to let you go out there alone. We're going with you. Right gang?" He says, turning to the group. They all nod excitedly. I smile at them kindly. "Thanks guys, but… I don't you getting hurt because of me. You don't know what he's capable of," I say.  
"This is why we're going with you. We don't want you to get hurt either."  
"But, Hiccup, I know him better -"  
"No 'buts' Hadyn. I promised my dad that I was going to take care of you, and by Thors' beard I am not about to break that promise! Not even in the face of danger."  
A strange silence follows after Hiccups outburst and he blushes furiously. "Now, come on. We have to get to this ship," he says, leading us to a small fishing boat. We each grab a paddle and begin to row out to the ship. We get close enough to the side so that we could jump and latch onto the rope ladder that was hanging down. Hiccup makes a move to be the first one to jump off, but I stop him. "No, I may have let you take me out here, but I am not about to let you get yourself killed. I'll go first," I say, and after hearing sounds of protest from the others I continue, "I know the way he fights, I've seen it before. I at least have a fighting chance, even if it is a slim one." I take my place at the front of the boat. I jump off and snag the ladder with my hand. After hitting the side of the boat with a small thud, I say to the others, "I'll call for you when it's safe."  
Upon reaching the top, I flip myself over the edge. My feet touch down on the worn wood with a soft thud. My brother spins around quickly to face me with his sword drawn. I roll out of the way and come up on one knee with my dagger drawn. I stand up without taking my eyes off of my brothers' face. His scowling expression changes into one of confusion. "Wha- Hadyn?! What in the name of Odin are you doing out here?! These waters are infested with dragons!" he says, lowering his sword. I lower my dagger. "Forget why I'm out here! I'm more concerned as to why you're out here," I say. Then realization attempts to shines its' light on me. "Wait, Dad sent you, didn't he? He did send you here, didn't he?!" I ask, advancing on him.  
He holds his hands up in surrender. "Dad doesn't even know I'm gone! I'm here because I'm worried about you! When you set out on that ship a week ago, I was scared. I went after you the next day. Then I saw that storm and thought I had lost you for good! You don't understand how worried I was," he says, hands still up and backing away.  
"Worried?! You stood by dads' side smiling on the day he sentenced me to banishment!"  
"I only did that so I wouldn't have been killed! You're lucky he just banished you! He could have killed you on the spot!"  
"I was lucky? Okay, sure. 'Cause it's not like he nearly killed me when I was seven and disowned me the very same day! It's not like I was forced to watch my mother be killed when I was only four! Dad was a totally good guy and didn't attempt to violate me when I was twelve. It's not like any of that happened at all, is it!? If anything, you were lucky. He favored you. You were all he ever wanted. And me? I was the major screw up. I was the last thing he wanted. You shouldn't have come here. You need to leave. Now," I say, turning my back on him and fighting the tears.  
"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't completely left the island!" he says, causing me to turn towards him again.  
"I left the island because I was banished, and you know that!" I retort.  
My brother shakes his head, causing his brown hair to flip over his eyes, and says, "No, you left because you were afraid! Afraid that you were never going to be accepted! Afraid you were going to get killed because you were never strong enough! And most of all, you were afraid of your own tribe!"  
"Shut up! Just shut up, Cyandin! I had every right to be afraid! The people of our tribe are blood thirsty killers! It's in our name, for Thors sake! But guess what, Cyandin. I'm not going back. I'm happy here on Berk. Nothing you say will make me go back. Because if I return now, they probably will kill me, and you don't want that, now do you? I am not going back to that horrid place and that's the end of it!" I say, feeling the tears well up again. I turn away from Cyandin once again and hurriedly wipe the tears away.  
I hear the sound of a sword clattering to the floor. Footsteps approach me and a hand is laid upon my shoulder. I turn and see tears beginning to well in Cyandins' hazy blue eyes. "Hadyn, I never wanted to make you come back. I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you… I was just angry… hearing everything that happened. I never knew that he tried to kill you… or that he made you stay and watch mother be killed… If I would have known about anything that he did, I would have tried to stop him. I promise I would have. Oh, Hadyn… I'm so sorry for all of this," he says, wrapping his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I can feel him shaking and I can feel his tears soaking into my shirt. I hesitantly wrap my arms back arms around him. Tears begin to fall silently from my eyes, and instead of wiping them away, I let them drop. Cyandin pulls away but keeps a hand on my shoulder. With his free hand, he wipes the trail of tears from my face.  
I smile up at him, and he smiles back down at me. Cyandin then looks around and asks, "Where do we go now?" I step away and turn to the ladder. "I think I know some people who would be willing to let you stay," I call back to Cyandin. Once I get to the edge of the ship and look down. I see Hiccup and the others still on the smaller fishing boat. Right where I left you. I cup a hand around my mouth and call down to them, "Guys! Come on up, it's safe!" Ruffnut looks up first and begins to climb the ladder. I help her over the edge, then Tuffnut, Hiccup, Snotlout, and finally… "Uh, guys… I think that Hadyn's going to need help pulling me up," Fishlegs calls. Tuffnut grabs my waist, followed by Ruffnut, Hiccup and Snotlout. The way we pull Fishlegs up was like tug-o-war without the rope. Once he was on the ship, I turn to face my brother once again.  
"Cyandin, these are my friends, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ("Yes, we're twins"), Snotlout and Hiccup," I say, pointing to each individual. Then I turn to the group and say, "Guys, this is my older brother, Cyandin. He came all this way to find me, and I would greatly appreciate it if you showed him the same kindness you all showed me." Hiccup smiles at me and says, "Well, I don't mind if he stays… what about you guys?" Everyone nods in agreement, although Ruffnuts' nod seemed a little too excited.  
Suddenly, Astrid drops seemingly out of no-where, landing directly in between us and my brother. We all jump back in surprise, looking at her in shock. I look up and notice her dragon hovering above the ship. She stands up and brushes her bangs out of her face casually. "Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find Stoic anywhere Hiccup," she says, then she notices my brother, "Oh, uh, who's this?" she asks, looking at Cyandin curiously.  
I step forward and introduce the two of them. "Astrid, this is my brother Cyandin. Cyandin, this is Astrid," I say. A small smirk graces her features and she holds a hand out for Cyandin to shake. "It's nice to meet you Cyandin. Welcome to Berk," Astrid says in a way-more-than-necessary friendly tone. _Maybe that wasn't a smirk… in fact, I know it wasn't. It was a soft smile… Hm, that is rather interesting._ With me being lost in thought, I miss half of what Astrid says next. "… party for Fishlegs here. He's turning eighteen, and in fact he's the oldest out of the group. But anyways, we've talk to the elders and they've allowed us to use the Great Hall for the occasion. Most everyone is expected to come," she finishes. Astrid turns to leave, but stops and turns on her heel to face us. "And dress nicely people!" she says sternly.  
Astrid whistles loudly and a very pretty blue and yellow bird-like dragon comes down and hovers near the edge of the ship. Astrid leaps over the edge of the ship and lands safely on the saddle. She offers us a wave then flies off. Cyandin stares at her in amazement. Then he turns his eyes towards me. "Did she just fly off on a dragon?" he asks, disbelief leaking into his voice. I nod my head and say, "Yes, she did. That's what they do here, train dragons. It was quite a shock when I found out, but I've gotten used to it. In fact, I have a dragon. Well, two of them actually." As if on cue, Twister flies in and curls herself around my shoulders. "This happens to be one of – ow, what? Hey! Twister, retract the claws please," I say, pulling Twister from around my shoulders.  
Twister appears to be nervous. She jumps out of my hands and lands on the deck of the ship. Sliding around the group, Twister jumps up onto the edge of the guard railing. She proceeds to look into the water. Twisters' pupils dilate then turn to slits and she hisses before shooting a small burst of fire towards the water. I run up to her and try to comfort her. She shakes me off and proceeds to glare into the water. Just then, a large shadow passes beneath the ship followed by a loud thunder-like noise.  
"Uh, guys… you heard that right?" I ask, turning to look at the group.  
"Uh-huh. If I know my dragons correctly, I would have to say that that was a -"suddenly the ship begins to rock and a loud noise behind me cuts off Fishlegs explanation. I turn and see a very large purple-y dragon hovering above the water. "Th- Thunderdrum…"  
"A what?" I ask, backing away from the dragon.  
"A Thunderdrum… The book says that they get their power from Thor himself and that its' roar is so powerful that it can kill a man in close range and-."  
"Thank you, Fishlegs, for summing that up. Now, this is the type of dragon that my dad rides. Granted his wasn't as…. 'Spunky' as this one, the message is still pretty clear. This dragon is protecting something or maybe one of its' kind. Only Thor knows what it is. I say that we get out of here before-." The Thunderdrum whips its' tail around and breaks the mast in half, and along with it, the littler fishing boat. "-Too late."  
The dragon opens its' jaws wide. "Cover your ears!" was a warning that came from Tuffnut. Whoa, a warning from Tuffnut… Who'd have thought? It was true about the Thundrums' roar being powerful. As we covered our ears and dropped to the deck, I could literally see the ripples it sent through the air. Once the dragon dives back into the water, we all stand up and look around. "So, does anyone know how to get home now?" Snotlout asks. Hiccup looks around a little, thinking of something. His face lights up and he looks at me.  
"Hadyn, it there a way that you can get Ice-Fire here? He's big enough for all of us to ride, not to mention, he can pull the ship up to the docks," Hiccup said. How in the name of Thor am I supposed to get a dragon to come here? What, am I supposed to be able to speak dragonese and call for it…? Twister climbs up around my shoulders and nudges my cheek with her nose. I suddenly got an idea. I take Twister from around my shoulders and look her in the eyes._ I really hope this works… _"Twister, I need you to go get Ice-Fire. Please, Twister, you got to do this for me," I say. Twister purrs in response and takes off from my hands.  
"Oh, great! Our only means of communication has flown away from us. Way to go!" Complains Snotlout. Hiccup rolls his eyes, and then looks at me. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asks; worry written clear in his face. I nod and say, "I certainly hope so."  
"Guys, think that dragon is coming again!" Cyandin warns, and sure enough, the Thunderdrum swims beneath the ship, causing it to rock. It pops out of the water and looks around, ready to attack. I notice its' jaw opening and I call out; "Hit the deck!" The next roar causes the ship to vibrate beneath us. The Thunderdrum dives back into the water, making the boat rock again. I stand and look around. "I think it's gone… for now," I say.  
Another roar sounded through the air, causing the group and me to look up. Heading in our direction were Ice-Fire and Twister. _I can't believe it! It actually worked! Holy beards of Thor, it actually freaking worked!_ Ice-Fire hovers near the edge of the ship with Twister landing on his head. I run over and cup Ice-Fires' face in my hands. He looks at me with large yellow eyes, and I meet those eyes with mine. "Hey there bud. I need your help, badly. Can you give my friends and I a ride back to Berk? We've got a rouge dragon here, and if we don't leave now, it could very well kill us. Come on bud, you can do this," I say softly. Ice-Fire bows his head and turns his body so we could walk on his wing to ride him.  
"Come on guys, let's go," I say, climbing onto Ice-Fire. The others follow and I hear Fishlegs say something quietly. "Hadyn, I didn't know you were a dragon whisperer."  
"Uh, dragon whisperer?"  
"Yeah, it's a person who could speak to dragons without having to speak dragonese. This is what you just did a minute ago. If I remember correctly, there's supposed to be a prophecy about it, one that was written over 1,000 years ago. I read about it in a book about our history."  
"Wow, Fishlegs… You overall book knowledge still surprises me. It's probably not real anyways. But come on, I need to tell my dad what's going on. And after that, if you guys want, Hadyn, Astrid, Cyandin and I can work on the Great Hall for Fishlegs."  
"Fine with me," I say.  
"Sounds fun. I'm in," Cyandin says.  
"Great. Hadyn, we're gonna have to make a round trip to drop everyone off. And don't forget to grab the ropes for the ship."  
"Gotcha."  
_****TIME SKIP! (30 MINUTES)****_  
Everyone has been dropped off at their respected households, Ice-Fire made himself a cozy little nest outside, Twister and Toothless were asleep next to each other, and Stoic was (surprisingly) okay with Cyandin staying with us here in his house. I was sitting on the edge of Hiccups bed playing with my sleeves as Hiccup looked for more blankets. Then a thought pops into my head.  
"Hey, Hiccup, what am I supposed to do about tomorrow? I don't exactly have anything 'nice' to wear," I say, looking up from my hands.  
"I just thinking about that to," Cyandin says from his spot on the floor.  
Hiccup stops what he's doing and turns to face us. "Well, guys usually just wear a ceremonial belt for things like this. As for you, Hadyn the girls do something with their hair, like braid flowers or ribbons into it, make a little flower halo-like thing… Something along those lines," he says.  
"Flowers and ribbons? That sounds a bit… girly. What happened to the rough and tough life of a Viking? And besides, I don't have any ribbons," I say.  
Cyandin speaks up, "And I don't have a ceremonial belt either."  
Hiccup sighs, clearly not thinking this through. "Okay, my dad is bound to have one lying around here that'll fit you," he says, then he looks at me, "As for you, I have a few silk ribbons that you could use. A-ah, don't ask why I have them, cause I honestly don't know myself but you can use them. Now, we need to get Astrid and head for the Hall. Cyandin, can you grab that box of Snoggletog decorations?"  
***Hiccups P.o.V.***  
The walk to Astrid's' house doesn't take long, and soon the four of us are heading to the Great Hall. We each have a box filled to the brim with Snoggletog decorations, which included billions of little bells, about five thousand meters of garland, 1.5 million candles varying in colors, and a hundred decorative shields. Yeah, I think we've got enough… We arrive at the Great Hall and set down our boxes on one of the tables. I sorted through them, discovering that we also have roughly a thousand ginormous twinkling ornaments.  
"Okay guys; let's get down to business (**To defeat the Huns! Sorry, Mulan was on while I was writing this XD**)… Astrid, Hadyn, take as much of this garland as you can carry and wrap it around all the support beams. Cyandin and I will take care of the shields. Afterwards, we can all set up the candles, bells and ornaments. Got it? Okay, let's get started," I say.  
Hadyn and Astrid grab most of the garland in one go. Astrid starts at the west end of the hall, while Hadyn starts at the east, both promising to meet at the middle. I grab a container full of nails and two hammers while Cyandin takes an armful of shields. Our work set off quickly and quietly until we were finished with the first part. We all sit down around a table and rest for a moment. Hadyn set off to separating the silver bells from the gold ones, Astrid and Cyandin began to separate the candles according to color, which left me to separate the ornaments according to shape. A comfortable silence fell over us, interrupted occasionally by the jingling of bells.  
"Hey, Hiccup? What's Snoggletog?" Hadyn asks suddenly in a hushed voice.  
I stare at her, surprised. "It's a Viking holiday… Haven't you ever celebrated it?" Uh-oh, wrong question to ask. Hadyns' face clouded over.  
She shakes her head and looks away from the others. "We never really celebrated anything on my island, unless my father killed something… or someone…" she says quietly.  
I reach over and lay a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her through touch. "I'm sorry Hadyn. I didn't know. We're celebrating Snoggletog in a few days after Fishlegs party, it's pretty much a special time of year were you exchange gifts and goodies with friends and family. Then at night, Odin leaves you more goodies… I know it sounds a little outrageous, but Vikings will surprise you. And don't ask about the name. 'Cause why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery to me," I say.  
"Oh, and don't forget that the dragons leave around that time of year," Astrid put in, setting down a red candle.  
Hadyns' expression went from sad to confused in no time. "What? Why would they leave? Do they come back?"  
"Yes, they comeback Hadyn. They only leave so they can lay their eggs… I don't know why the males leave though… Still haven't figured that one out yet… But anyways, come on. Let's get these other decorations up so we can get some sleep," I say, grabbing an armful of round ornaments.  
The others silently follow, Hadyn grabbing half of the silver bells. It was then when I noticed exactly how many bells she had to worry about. "Hey, Hadyn! This might make it easier to carry all those," I call while tossing her a bucket. She smiles at me and puts all the silver bells in in it. "Thanks Hiccup!" Astrid grabbed another bucket and put the gold bells in it, and then the two girls went around tying the bells to the garland. Cyandin put the smaller candles on the tables then put the thicker ones in holders that lined the support beams. I hung ornaments around randomly.  
After all was done, I lit the candles. The candle light caused the ornaments to twinkle, and the wind from our movements made the bells jingle. I smile in satisfaction. "Good job guys. Now let's blow out these candles out and get some sleep," I say.

* * *

_****TIME SKIP! (THE NEXT DAY 'January 14th, time wise 6:30 P.M.)****_ **(Sorry for such a big time jump… Running low on inspiration)**  
Cyandin stands in my room, admiring the belt my father had loaned him. It was a little loose on him, but it's the best we could do. Hadyn sat on my bed, trying to figure out what to do with her hair and the silk ribbons. One ribbon was black and the other was a florescent blue. I walk up to her and say, "I could braid those into your hair, if you want me to." She looks up at me, surprise showing in her clear blue eyes. "Uh, okay?" she says quietly. I hold my hand out and say, "Here, lemme see those." Hadyn hands me the ribbons and I set to work on her hair. After separating her hair into three sections, I tie the blue ribbon at the top of the first section and the black ribbon around the middle section. After that I began to braid it quickly.  
Once I was done, the braid falls over Hadyns' shoulder. She takes it in her hand and looks at it, and then she stands and smiles at me. "Thank you Hiccup, it's perfect," Hadyn says before hugging me. I hug her back and say, "I'm glad you think so." She looks up at me then. Our faces are only inches apart and our breath mingles in the air between us. I think I'm imagining things... It looks like Hadyns' face got slightly closer… Her blue eyes are bigger and I can see a small spattering of freckles across her cheeks. And then Cyandin clears his throat.  
Hadyn and I jump apart quickly and I can feel my cheeks heating up. I look over and see that her checks are nearly as red as mine. Cyandin chuckles to himself, and then looks out the window. "I think we ought to head for the Great Hall. I really don't think Astrid would want us to be late," he says. I nod quickly, willing the blush to leave my checks. Hadyn heads down stairs first and I go to follow but Cyandin puts a hand on my shoulder. "Hiccup, you're a good guy and I can see this. That is why I want you to promise me something. Promise me that if Hadyn and I ever get separated during my stay here, you'll protect her. I can tell that she trusts you, so I'm going on her instincts and trusting you as well. Take care of her, please," he says, pleading me with his hazy blue eyes. I nod and say, "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."  
He seems satisfied with the answer and he smiles at me. "Thank you. Now, let's go have some fun," Cyandin say. He walks down the stairs and meets Hadyn at the door with me following.  
***Astrid's' P.o.V.***  
I lean against a wall, tugging on the tips of my bangs, a nervous habit that I have. Where are they at? Fishlegs and the twins have already arrived, Fishlegs wearing his new ceremonial belt, Tuffnut in his belt and Ruffnut had all her hair braided down her back. I tug at my skirt, trying to get it where I wanted it. _I should have worn the chainmail one… it would have looked better._ I shake my head and jingling bells sound in my ears. I grab my braid, momentarily forgetting that mom convinced me to tie bells in my hair._ It'll be different, she said. The others will like it, she said._ "Yeah, well the others aren't here, are they?" I mutter to myself.  
As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall open, and three figures (well, four if you count Twister) walk in through the doors. I run over and greet them. "Oh, you finally made it. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," I say, smirking. Hiccup stuck his tongue out at me before saying, "Well hello to you too, Astrid. Sorry it took so long. Was just trying to figure out what to do with these two." He makes a vague motion in Hadyns' and Cyandins' direction.  
I look over at the siblings. It looks like Cyandin is wearing an old ceremonial belt, possibly Stoics from when he was younger. Hadyn had her hair braided down the side, interlaced with blue and black ribbons. _Well, they don't look half bad_. I look over at Hiccup and see that he has donned on his Viking helmet, which was currently tipping to the side. "You guys look pretty good. Not bad for just arriving at the island," I say, smiling. Hadyn smiles back kindly. "Thank you Astrid. You look good too," she says. I felt a little bit of heat creep into my cheeks. It had been a while since anyone had giving me a compliment. Music sounds from the east end of the hall. "Well, looks like the part has started," I say.  
***Hadyns' P.o.V.***  
_This is so different and new. I've never experienced anything like this. It's almost overwhelming._ My thoughts spin in circles around my mine. Astrid drug Cyandin off somewhere to dance, leaving me and Hiccup alone for the time being. We were sitting at a table, drinking some apple cider when Twister decided to find us again. She jumps up into my lap, causing me to grunt. "Oh, wow. Twister, you're getting heavy, girl. Have you been sneaking fish from people's plates?" I ask her. She looks at me innocently and shakes her head. "Are you sure?" I ask, trying to keep my face serious. Twister nods this time and curls herself in my lap. I giggle and begin petting her head.  
"So, are you enjoying this?" Hiccup asks.  
"Yes, I am. This is amazing! The music, the people, the decorations. All of it. If this is what a birthday party is like, then I can't wait to see what Snoggletog is like!"  
Hiccup chuckles. "Well, it's about the same. Other than having to dress nicely. Gobber usually wears a prosthetic hand covered in bells, and I think one year his helmet had reindeer antlers on it."  
I nearly choke on the sip of cider I had been taking. "Reindeer antlers?! You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding." Hiccup wasn't kidding.  
We sit in silence for a moment. Twister decided to move and sit between Hiccup and I. We drink our cider, one of us occasionally petting Twister. Then the musicians began playing an upbeat song. I can feel my face light up and my eyes widen. Hiccup notices and asks, "You alright?" I nod excitedly. "I'm more than alright! Mom taught me how to dance when I was four, and I've practiced ever since… So, I'm gonna dance," I say, standing up.  
I walk into the middle of the crowd and begin dancing. The party goers stop what they're doing and watch. My feet glide across the stone flooring as I twirl. I see some people who seem mildly curious and appear to want to join. I twirl over to them and grab the man's hands and begin to pull him to the dance floor with me. He grabs ahold of his wife's hand and brings her along as well. I see a small child hovering at the edge of the group and begin dancing with him. Soon more people join in, and I'm twirling between people. I see Cyandin and Astrid, and even Fishlegs amongst those dancing, Cyandin with a big smile on his face and Astrid looking like she's enjoying herself. I catch Hiccups eye as he hovers away from the group. I motion for him to join and he shakes his head and holds out his prosthetic leg. "It'll be fine," I mouth to him. He looks troubled, and begins to walk backwards. Just close enough to Twister to bite him in the rear. He jumps forward, shocked. His hand gets grabbed and he gets pulled into the dance.  
Hiccup is twirled to my direction, and I reach out for him but am pulled in the opposite by someone. I smile at Hiccup and he smiles back. Every time we attempt to dance together, we're pulled away by someone else. My hand gets let go of and I'm free to dance on my own. I see that Hiccup has been abandoned as well. I begin to make my way over to him. We meet in the middle and clasp hands as the final beat of the song hits. Everyone begins to clap enthusiastically, throwing out a few hoots and hollers. I let go of his hands and step back a little.  
I smile up at Hiccup and see that his helmet is crooked. I reach up and fix it, and then as I retreat my hand, I poke his nose. "See I told you it'll be fine," I say, smiling again. He smiles back at me and says, "Yes, I guess you did." We walk back over to our table and sit down, trying to catch our breath. As we're talking, Stoic and Gobber walk up.  
"Quite the performance out there son, and you too Hadyn. I've never seen so many smiling faces in one room," Stoic says, placing a hand on Hiccups shoulder.  
"You did a good job out there Heccup. And you did too Hadyn," Gobber says, "Ya even managed to get Astrid smilin'. That's a first. It's 'bout time some of these grungy ol' Vikings had a laugh. Good job, te both of ya."  
I feel a small blush spread across my cheeks and I smile at the two large men. "Thank you, Stoic, Gobber. Remind me to thank your musicians later for playing the music," I say. Stoic smiles at me and pats Hiccup and I on the shoulder. Gobber nods at the two of us, and then he and Stoic walk off. I glance at Hiccup and see that his face is flushed. "I take it that you don't get much praise from your dad?" I ask. Hiccup chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "It's not that. He just never praises me for anything that's not the Viking way. This doesn't include drawing, dancing and inventing. It's a little embarrassing to be complimented by the chief for such things, even if the chief is your father," he says. I nod my head in understanding.  
Twister walks up to us then, a little wobble in her step. This worries me and I bend over to pick her up. "Ooh, hey there big girl. Jeez you're heavy. Are you sure you haven't been eating all the cod around here?" I ask, keeping my voice light. Twister licks my face and gives me a dragon-y smile. "Eww! T-Twister, oh that is so gross!" I say, laughing and trying to get the dragon saliva off my face. Hiccup laughs and pats Twister on the head. "Good girl, very good girl," he coos. I pull Twister away from him and hold her close to me. "Twister, go lick Hiccup," I whisper, and Hiccup's too caught up in laughing to notice.  
Twister pounces and catches Hiccup off guard, causing him to fall to the floor. She crawls up his chest and begins licking his face, hardly giving him a chance to pull her off. "O-okay. I w-won't do that a-again! I-I promise!" Hiccup says, finally getting the dragon off of him. He wipes his face off with his sleeve and balances Twister in the other arm. "Jeez, Hadyn was right about you getting heavy," he says, setting Twister down on the table. Twister stuck her tongue out at him, and then proceeded to curl up on the table and sleeps.  
***Astrid's P.o.V.***  
I have officially seen it all. From dancing Vikings to a girl who can talk to dragons. I stand with Cyandin at the food table, where glasses of apple cider are being served. As I look around the Great Hall, I see people laughing and chatting, some dancing, and some sitting. There's one sight that particularly caught my attention. Hiccup was being pinned down by Twister and the little dragon was licking his face. I burst out laughing, startling Cyandin. "What's so funny?" he asks. I point in Hiccups' direction, unable to speak. Cyandin looks in that direction and begins laughing as well. Hiccup finally pulls Twister off of him and she curls up on the table.  
Cyandins' and I's laughter quiets down a little. That is until Cyandin looks over near Hiccup and his eyes turn the size of saucers. He grabs my shoulders and points to an area above Hiccup and Hadyn. There sits a vine with little red berries and bright green leaves. I gasp, hands going over my mouth to keep me from screaming in pure excitement. "That's… that's the mistletoe! Oh gods, I didn't think we put that up! Did we?" I ask. Cyandin shakes his head and says, "No, it had to be someone who got here today." Hmm, I wonder how long it's going to take them to notice it. "How long do you think it'll be until they notice?" I ask aloud. Cyandin shrugs his shoulders, looking at Hiccup who was currently laughing at something that Hadyn said. "I don't think they'll ever notice… unless someone helps them," he says, a devious smirk crossing his face. "Oh, I see where you getting at," I say.  
***Hadyns' P.o.V.***  
"… And he was all like: "It wasn't a scream! I-it was a manly yelp!" Everyone knew that he was afraid of spiders though, he just didn't want to admit it," I say, wiping away tears from laughing so hard. Hiccup was doubled over, laughing until he was clutching his sides. A few of the people around us chuckled softly as well. I even heard Gobber say, "Aah, to be young and have most of me limbs again." More people begin to laugh at that. I giggle and look around, see a blonde person bobbing through the crowds. Hmm, wonder who that could be…  
A hush suddenly falls over the party goers. Then people begin to murmur around us. I cast my gaze around and see that they're pointing to something above mine and Hiccups heads. Growing curious, I look up. Dangling delicately above us was mistletoe. I look back down and notice that Hiccup was doing the same thing. A blush spreads across his face, making his freckles stand out.  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" someone started chanting, and soon everyone started chanting.  
I feel heat burn in my cheeks and my heart going about a million miles an hour. Hiccup puffs out his cheeks, and then releases the air. _Well, here goes nothing._ I lean forward and press my lips gently to Hiccups. It only lasted a second, and I pull away from the kiss and smile softly. The crowd once again erupts into enthusiastic applause. Hiccup blushes even deeper than before.

* * *

**_**TIME SKIP! (LATER THAT NIGHT)**_**  
Hiccup blush never left his face, not even after we got home from the party. Cyandin, Hiccup and I were all sitting in his room, reminiscing over tonight events. Twister falls asleep, curling up next to Toothless' side.  
"You should have seen the look on Hiccups face when you kissed him! His face, priceless," Cyandin says and Hiccups face turns an impossible shade of red.  
"Sh-shut up! It couldn't have been that funny," Hiccup says, trying to hide his face.  
I reach up and poke at his cheek. "Aw, someone's blushing. Blush-y face, blush-y face!" I taunt.  
Hiccup lightly swats my hand away from his face. "St-stop it," he says, chuckling, "Come on, let's get some sleep. No one knows what tomorrow holds for us." And with that, he blows out his bedside candle, leaving Cyandin and I to crawl into our beds. For the first time in a long time, I slept peacefully.

* * *

_****TIME SKIP! (NEXT AFTERNOON)** **_**(I'm really sorry about all these time skips!)**  
"I think he's out cold," Hiccup says, poking Cyandin in the cheek.  
"Oh, gods, this isn't good… He should know better not to sneak up on me… I didn't mean to knock him out," I say, pacing the room.  
See, what happened was I was bringing up some wood to Hiccups room. He was compelled to create some beds for me and Cyandin. While I was outside picking up a plank of wood, Cyandin comes behind me and touches my shoulder. But at the time, I didn't know it was Cyandin and I freaked. I took the piece of wood and whacked him in the head with it. It had taken both me and Hiccup to lug him into Hiccups room and lay him on the bed. But I seriously didn't mean to knock him out, I swear!  
"Hadyn, I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not even bruising, see. He'll be up and running in no time," Hiccup says reassuringly, "But, in the meantime, how about we go on a walk, maybe that'll calm your nerves."  
I nod and say, "Yeah, yeah, let's go. Twister, come on girl, we're leaving." Twister wobbles _(I'm seriously worried about that wobbling, but Hiccup keeps saying that it'll be okay…)_ over from her position beside Toothless. Toothless gets up as well and walks over to Hiccups side. With one last glance over my shoulder, I walk out the door with Hiccup.  
We decide to trek through the woods again. But this time we didn't go to the cove. We wonder around aimlessly for a while, talking about random things.  
"I'm really worried about her. She shouldn't be wobbling like that," I say, and at that moment, Twister begins to slide off a rock, nearly giving me a heart attack. Toothless came forward and caught her on the tip of his nose and put her safely on the ground.  
"There's nothing to worry about. Seems like Toothless is taking good care of her," Hiccup says, rubbing his dragon behind his ear.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right… Doesn't it seem strange that these two get along so well? I mean, Toothless doesn't seem nearly as friendly to the other dragons as he is with Twister," I say.  
Hiccup shrugs. "It does kinda strike me as odd, but it's probably nothing. I mean, he sees Twister nearly every minute of the day. Maybe they just get along well," he says.  
I nod, understanding the logic in the answer. Just then, we pass a dark cave. I stop without really meaning to. Something inside the cave compels me to walk in. I take a hesitant step forward. "Hiccup; do you know what's in this cave?" I ask.  
"Huh? Oh, no I don't believe I do. In fact I don't think I've ever been inside it. Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know… I feel like I need to go in there though… But I'm scared to," I say looking back at Hiccup.  
He steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. "Then we'll go with you," he says, gesturing to the dragons and himself.  
I smile at him kindly and take a breath. "Okay, let's go," I say, walking into the cave with Hiccup, Toothless and Twister.  
The cave was really, really dark. It doesn't take long for my eye sight to adjust, but Hiccup uses the wall for support in order to find his way. I spot an unlit torch and grab it. "Twister, light 'em up girl," I say, holding the torch in front of her. She sparks a purple tinted (Purple? I thought her fire was orange…) fire and lights the torch, illuminating a ten foot area around us. I notice something written on the wall and I go over to it. After wedging the torch in between some rocks, I go over to the wall. I can hear Hiccup walk up behind me. I begin reading the writing on the wall out loud.

_**"One stands between the good and bad.**_  
_**She is known as the Dragon Whisperer.**_  
_**Hair bright as a flame and eyes bluer than the skies.**_  
_**Though her past is rather sad**_  
_**It is her future that brigs joy to more than herself.**_  
_**Greeted unusually where the water meets the sand**_  
_**Greeted by fury of night and a dragon trainer**_  
_**She unknowingly brought knowledge**_  
_**To a barren land."**_

* * *

Hiccup begins to read with me.

* * *

_**"Hear out these words,**_  
_**For when the offspring of Night and Terror is born**_  
_**Evil will try and take over**_  
_**And attempt to destroy all worlds.**_  
_**Use this one's power and save the world.**_  
_**The Prophecy of Odin leaves one last thing to help**_  
_**Only one thing to prevent the world from crumbling**_  
_**For it is the Power of Dragons.**_  
_**Use this gift wisely**_  
_**In order to bring The Isle of Berk**_  
_**To piece once again."**_

Hiccup and I stop reading at the same time. My heart begins to race, and my palms become sweaty. "Hiccup, w-what does this all mean?" I ask. His expression is troubled and he fumbles for an answer. "I-I don't know, Hadyn. I really don't… I've never heard of anything like this… Child of night and terror… Is it referring to a dragon born between a Night Fury and a Terrible Terror. What, no…? The power of dragons? What does that mean…? Could this be the prophecy that Fishlegs was talking about the other day?" he ask, his eyes returning to me. I shrug, and then turn away and look at the wall again. The closer I look at it, the better I see an engraving behind the writing.  
I trace it till I hit the center of the engraving. Curiosity hits me and I press my palm to the center of it. The wall lights up in a strange purple-y light. I quickly move my hand away from the wall, cradling it to my chest. The light spreads out in a spiral, lighting up the cave. A strong wind blows through the mouth of the cave, blowing out the torch and picking me up of the ground. The wind keeps me elevated in the cave. The light moves off the wall and encircles me. I try looking for Hiccup, but the light is too bright for me to see anything. The wind picks up and I can feel my hair ripped free from my braid. Thunder rumbles outside, causing the cave to shake. The light completely surrounds me and the wind roars past my ears. Suddenly the light stops, all I can feel is the wind. Then the light flows towards me and inters my body. A piercing scream leaves my throat, leaving it soar. The wind stops howling, but the light is still there. I hear Hiccup scream my name, and then everything goes black.  
***Hiccups' P.o.V.***  
"Hadyn!" her name is torn from my throat, the wind stops and Hadyn is suspended in the air for a moment. The wind had blown out the torch, so I couldn't see anything clearly. Hadyn is slowly lowered to the ground. As soon as she was lowered all the way down, the wind leaves and the cave finally stops shaking. I run over to her, sliding down to the ground. I brush her hair from her face and my hand touches something in her hair. I try to look and see what it is, but it was too dark. I look for Toothless, and see him standing a little ways away. "Toothless, give us some light bud," I say, pointing to the roof of the cave. He obeys and the cave is soon engulfed in a soft purple light. I look back down at Hadyn and see that the things in her hair are actually attached to her head. They look like the ear plates that rest on Toothless' head, except they were blue instead of black. "What in the world…?" I ask quietly. I look down the rest of her body and see that she has scales scattered on her arms and face, wings sprouting from her back and a tail.  
Hadyn stirs and blinks her eyes. Her eyes were the same blue color, but they appeared to be sharper than before. She looks at me and asks, "H-Hiccup? W-what happened?" Her voice was raspy.  
"How much do you remember?"  
"Something a-about a prophecy, and the wind, some st-strange light… I remember being in pain… Th-then I blacked out and had the st-strangest dream… I-I dreamed that I was a… was part dragon a-and flew over Berk," Hadyn shakes her head, "Pretty w-weird dream, huh?" She laughs at herself.  
"Well, it's not really a strange dream… I mean, you really are part dragon right now," I say softly.  
Her blue eyes widen. "You're kidding… That's not possible… Is it?"  
"I don't know, but here, let me help you up. We need to talk to the others," I say, standing up and then helping her up. Once she stands, she twists around looking at herself all over. Her eyes widen even more so when she spots her wings.  
Once we got out of the cave, Hadyn shields her eyes from the light. We hear a voice over head and look up to see Fishlegs, the twins, Astrid and Snotlout hovering above us. Hadyn runs back into the cave and hides in the shadows. Fishlegs lands first and jumps off his dragon excitedly. "Hiccup, I found out what that prophecy was. I've already told them about it. It's the Prophecy of-"  
"Prophecy of Odin. Yes, Hadyn and I have already figured this out."  
"Oh, really. Then you do know that Hadyn is really a-"  
"A dragon whisperer. The one that can save us all. We just found the prophecy in that cave."  
"O-okay… now where's Hadyn at…"  
I sigh internally. "Hadyn, you can come out now. I don't think they'll hurt you," I say, facing the mouth of the cave.  
"Huh? What are you talking about…?" Fishlegs asks. He begins to walk forward, but I put out my arm to stop him. "Don't, she's terrified right now. Give her a minute."  
The entire group was silent, so silent you could hear a pebble drop. But that's not what we heard at that instance. We hear an intake of breath and the sound of shuffling feet, accompanied with something else. Hadyn slowly steps out of the cave and hesitantly into the light. Her brilliant blue wings unfurl behind her and her tail sweeps forward in front of her feet. She opens her eyes and meets the shocked expressions of her friends. Astrid was the first to speak.  
"Oh my gods…"


End file.
